Dying Inside
by Cindle Dale
Summary: Edward and Bella are telling Renee everything. When they get home Jacob decides to kidnap Bella telling her that he Imprinted on her. Then they run into something interesting. Killer vampires. Will Bella ever NOT have vampires chasing her? later in story
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright everyone this is my first fanfic and im not sure how yall will like it but I hope you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: sadly i own nothing Stephenie Meyer is the genius**_

**Bellas POV **

**"Hello" I said to him. He stood in the doorway with a peculiar expression on his face, and I knew he had seen through my lie. Before he had walked up the steps I had been thinking about jacob and how he would take the news of my wedding. Somehow no matter how hard I tried to hide it he always saw through my pretenses and confronted me about them. I knew he couldn't read my thoughts but nowdays I was much more careful about my thoughts around him because if I thought them they eventually flashed across my face and**

**He was always looking at my expressions thinking they would let him in my mind. Most of the time he was right. "Bella why do you look scared?" he asked with confusion. YES! He didnt see through my lie."Its nothing you only surprised me thats all."**

**Edward walked in the room and stood by the couch. I walked into the kitchen to finish Charlies dinner. **

**"Charlie do you mind if Alice steals Bella tonight? You know how she gets when she's on a shopping spree."**

**I walked bach into the living room alice hadnt told me about any shopping trip."Umm...sure I guess thats fine. I expect she will be home late then? Or will she stay with Alice.?" He said the last word reluctantly, I guessed he had finnaly realized me and Edward were serious (or as serious as Edward would let us be).**

**"umm...Im not sure Charlie on how late Alice is planning to keep her." What was going on here Alice never asked me to go shopping and Edward knew it. I opened my mouth to protest but Edwards look caught me off gaurd he was glaring at me. I quickly closed my mouth and walked back into the kitchen i could hear the pasta finish boiling. as i was working my mind wandered. Why had he glared at me like that? Why did he say me and Alice had a trip when we didn't? W hat was wrong with him? "Bella come on we have to go." he said politly but forcefully.** **Charlie would never be able to hear the resentment in his voice i could hear the pain echoing through no mnatter how hard he tried to hide it, there was something he needed to talk to me about and he would say anything to get charlie to let me stay the night at his house so we could talk about EVERYTHING instead of leaving things unsaid like usual ( well on my part at least). I finished adding the sauce and put it on a plate taking it out to Charlie, said i had to change and ran up to my room. i stood just inside the door**

**trying to get my heart to slow down by at least a little bit. when i could somewhat breathe a little easier I changed into a new shirt and walked back down the stairs to find Edward still waiting for me as still as statue I could see on Charlie's face that he was a little disturbed at how still Edward was but Charlie would soon forget about it.**

**"Al... right Edward I'm ready...to go" Edward turned around quickly. Too quickly for Charlie and he seemed to look just a bit more stunned Edward had always protectively hidden this stuff from Charlie and with good reason too but why choose now to be so open and free. Something is defiantly up with Edward. **

**"Come on Bella." His expression softened a little."**

**"Bye Charlie I'll see you later." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek then walked over to Edward. **

**He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out the door to the Volvo.**

**"Edward...do you mind if I drive for now?" I asked hesitantly. He gazed a me for a minite with a suprised look and slowly nodded his head and gave me the keys.**

**He said nothing as I drove to his house althougth I wish he had it would have been easier to talk to him with no one but us there. Instead he decided to wait so he sat there thinking it was driving me crazy sitting there for ten minutes waiting for him to begin, to explain what was going on but he never did he just sat there with a puzzled look on his face.**

**"Edward?" We had pulled up to the garage and I had turned off the engine but he still just sat there not moving...like a statue."Edward please answer me... your..sc..aring me... Edward please." I had started to cry by that time which didn't help any but when he realized it he suddenly snapped to life and got out of the car and "walked" around it opened my door and picked me up tears and all. He walked into the house and up the stairs to his room. Bye this time I was scared stiff that this was going to be the end again that he was going to leave me and never come back, like I had dreamed. It was the way he was holding me like something was leaving. When we got to his room and he set me on the unnecearsy bed I was sobbing and he had a worried look on my face. As soon as he set me down I had a panic attack, I couldn't breathe I knew this was the end... again I couldn't bear him leaving...of all of them leaving. I stood up and bolted out of the room screaming.**

**"ALCE!?...CARLISLE!?...ESME!?..." I ran to each room in the upper part of the house. there was no one there now i was really getting hysterical. this was the end Edward would leave again and i would be alone with yet another hole in my heart and this time Jake couldnt help me, he had made his own hole. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and down to the living room. There was no one there. I ran out the door still screaming thier names.**

**I ran down the driveway. "Alice! there you are!" I ran to her and threw my arms around her, she instantly turned rigid and stiff. "Alice? Whats going on?...Oh my god! Please dont leave i dont know what i would do without yall anymore i dont know if i would survive. Alice please answer me" i was pleading now and crying again too but alice said nothing and stayed rigid.I looked up at her and noticed her eyes. they were pitch black i suddenly became frightened. "Oh i'm sorry Alice i didnt realize." I let go of her and took a step back.**

**"Its ok Bella you couldn't have known." She warily took a few more steps away from me and relaxed a little more. I took my hair down and swirled it around my face to help I knew she was resisting as much as she could. " Now will you please tell me why you were running through the house screamin at the top of your lungs?... and where is Edward?"**

**"Oh Edward, I dont know he was just sitting there when i ran I guess he didn't follow me. Alice he's leaving me again I just know it, this is just like the last time I dont know what i'm going to do!" I was seriously over the edge i was so hysterical.**

**"Bella relax," I jumped at the sound it wasn't Alice it was Jasper. I noticed his eyes were black too. I scooted back farther there was no reason to make this harder for him than if already was, he wasn't as practiced as Alice. "Bella don't worry i'm in complete control...for now, thank you for putting your hair down that helps a lot though." I relaxed a little. I knew it was because of him he knew i was scared and was trying to help. "come on Bella, lets go inside,"**

**"yea Bella we can talk easier when there isn't any wind and we need to find Edward, something is wrong." Alice came over to me and put her arm around my shoulder, i shook her off and she looked at me with puzzled eyes she nknew i needed to be held and couldn't understand why I wouldn't let her. **

**"This is hard enough without you tempting yourself I'm fine... for now." I attempted a smile at her and the walked twords the house with Jasper bringing up at the rear keeping a safe distance away from me.**

_**oooh how cliffy (muah ha ha haaaa)**_

_**srry this isnt quite finished yet (by a long shot) but i promise i will finish it by 2morow **_

_**R&R PLEAZ!!! it inspires me!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright this is the second chapter and I still don't know where this story is going to go but I have a feeling its going to be good.**_

**I walked into the house and over to the couch where I found Edward with his head in his hands. He was in pain, it was so easy to see. When he finally looked up at me I jumped back terrified. This wasn't the face I had been expecting.**

"**Edward, I'm sorry, I-"**

"**Why bella?" he asked fury coating his agonized voice.**

" **you don't know what it was like," I lashed out at his harsh words. "You don't know what happened! I died Edward! You ripped my heart out, stepped on it and threw it back at me as If saying 'this is your own fault for being human maybe if you weren't you'd be worth putting up with!' I realized I was yelling and sobbing at the same time but I just couldn't stop no matter how much it hurt the three listening to me rant. **

"**For four months I did nothing I was lifeless, a zombie and all the time I thought I had dreamed ya'll up because nothing but a dream could compare to something as beautiful as ya'll are. Edward I never would have been able to live again... ever if jake had'nt let me come around so much, I would have stayed a zombie. Edward I was hallucinating your voice! Every time I was in danger I would hear your voice as clearly as if you had been standing right next to me. **_**That's**_** why I jumped off the cliff! It was to hear your beautiful, lovely, memorizing voice. Edward please don't leave me again, don't rip my heart out again because if you do I don't want it back it's yours." there was no more hysteria in my voice it was barely over a whisper but he heard every word I said. I was still sobbing my breath was coming in and out uneven and shaking.**

"**Oh Bella, my Bella," he stood up and walked over to where I was standing embracing me in his large, strong frame nearly crushing me to death.**

"**Bella I told you I would never leave you again. And I never will. Bella, I love you, you should know that by now. I love you with all my heart and I will never leave you again," he picked me up as easily as ever and carried me up the stairs, we walked to the very end of the hall where his room was. He opened the door with one hand while supporting all of my weight with the other. All I could do was lay limp in his arms while he closed the door and strutted over to the bed setting me down on it sitting beside me and then pulling me towards him and holding me until I had calmed down. All he did was sit there like a stone unmoving and I panicked because I couldn't hear his breathing for a fraction of a second. **

"**Edward if you arn't leaving then why have you been acting so strange lately?"**

**He sighed then turned his head towards me so I could see his face "because Bella I'm not leaving **_**we **_**are,"**

**My heart stopped."we as who?" I asked terrified of the answer.**

"**We as in you and me. We have to break the news **_**somehow **_**to renee and phil your getting married" he smirked at me. I wasn't quite convinced.**

"**Edward are you sure you want to go to Florida for the summer? You would never be able to go outside. How are you going to explain that or why you have to go hunting every once in a while my mom is even more observant than me and she will be even worse if we tell her I'm getting **_**married."**_

**His face lost all traces of the smile and I suddenly regretted spitting out the word marriage as bad as I had. "...well maybe it's time they knew what I really am and what you're about to..." he paused "about to become," he questioned me.**

"**...maybe" I thought aloud "but how do you think they would take it? Do you really think they would ever let me go without a fight if they knew what you are and what I'm about to become?" I looked down at my ring. The more I thought about it the more I liked it. This was my only chance to walk down the aisle as a human with my one true love who I intended to spend all eternity with, " they should know I'm getting married, I want them there more than anyone else. Well besides you" I ammended with a smile. His face lit up. "And as for the other part we will gague thier reaction and then tell if its going to be okay to tell them the other half of what will happen when we leave for Alaska. That sound good to you?" **

"**Well it looks like youve made up your mind and I know how stubborn you can be. And I know you wouldnt keep something like this from charlie or renee it you thought they could be civil about to a certain extent, so you know what I think thats the best idea and I think its what we should do." he said as he smiled that flawless crooked that still made my heart flutter to this very day.**

"**Now how about we go find you some food you look like your starving" he said getting up and pulling me up with him not letting go of my hand till we had gotten downstairs to the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were fixing me a pizza (if you could call it that it looked like a strange combination of sauce and cheese and some other ingredient but it looked okay). **

"**Did Alice and Jasper leave?" I asked worried about them and how close they had come to hurting me I hoped Jasper was ok and he wasn't battling his conscience somewhere.**

"**Yes dear they left about ten minites ago, Jasper didnt look to happy and kept sending out strange waves of emotion. But don't worry he'll be fine dear."Esme answered me. Good Jasper would be ok."**

**Suddenly I had to look at the rest of the family's eyes all of them Edward, Carlisle and Esme's eyes were pitch black. I was suddenly scared stiff.**

"**Honey whats wrong?" Edward asked me.**

"**I...I have to go now." I said while slowly backing twoards the door " while I'm gone would ya'll please hunt your eyes are all scary black." I said. Suddenly Carlisle laughed and Esme and Edward joined in.**

"**Bella don't worry about us we have much better control than Jasper and Rosalie... But if it will make you feel better of coarse we will go, Bella please don't be scared we will all go tonight and will see you tommorow ok?" Carlisle said in the softest tone anyone could ever use. How could anyone ever doubt his sincerity. **

"**Of coarse you will. I love you all and trust you with my life." I said hoping I was as convincing. I grabbed my keys off the table and slowly walked over to Carlisle and Esme embracing them in a hug but staying a safe distance away. I tried to do the same with Edward but he quickly pulle dme close and kissed me quickly before he let me go I said goodbye once more before walking to my truck and getting in.**

**On the way home I let my thoughts wander back to Jacob and how he would take this news and prayed to god he would forgive me.**

_**Ok theres another chapter it took me about 2 hours to write so you had better love me! I fully intend to continue weither you review or not (preferably if you do because I might get discouraged cough cough cynthia cough cough) but even if you don't I'm still going to write more so HA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okies Cynthia I read ur story now u HAAVE to read mine (I'd rather u didn't but oh well u've never listened to me b4 why start now?) and I hope u like it (everyone go read her story her pen name is "mrs. mcHammer" it's the story with like a billion reviews). Sry Nicole I just didn't feel like going into the living room to get online (I'm writing on a laptop in a room with no phone jack) n-e way heres my third chapter

BPOV!

about a week later Edward and I were almost ready to go to Florida again and surprisingly Charlie was very excited about the idea. i think charlie is finnaly realizing that me and Edward are VERY serious though he still dosn't know the half of it. Edward bought the plane tickets, while i protested every secound of his spending money on me but he didn't listen to me ( does he ever when it comes to money?). We called mom and she was ecstatic about seeing Edward again (and no doubt wondering if i was still a virgin) she said we could have the spare room in the new house I had everything packed and I was starting to chicken out because of all the thing that could go wrong.

"Bella why are you choosing today of all days to say your not sure whether or not we should go everything is all set and we are leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not your mother WILL know your getting married and who your getting married to." Edward said frustrated while i ate my usual cereal and milk for breakfast. it was the day before we left. Charlie had already left for work so it was fine that Edward didn't leave and then come back he had stayed all night and hid in my closet when Charlie had come up to say goodbye.

"Edward i fully intend to tell my mother I'm getting married but is telling her what you are really necessary?" i asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Bella! do you think you can hide this from them forever? Do you really want to hide what you are so desperately intending to become?" he hit home with that one and i knew he was right it wasn't right to keep this from Renee and Charlie but...

"what about Phil? I don't think he should know."

"Well Bell, Phil is a different story you don't have to tell him if you don't want to but Charlie and Renee WILL know before you get married the only question is how. Either you tell them or I will." he finished off and I put my spoon back in my bowl, i had only eaten about half of it. I stood up and started to walk over to him but then hesitated. He opened his arm and i couldn't resist anymore I ran to him and pulled him as close to me and my strength would let me he responded by putting his face against my hair and mumbling incoherently no doubt fighting with himself about what he wanted and what was right. He eventually stoped fighting himself enough to stop squishing me to death and kiss me.

"alright do you want to go to my house?" he asked.

"of course! I always do!" I jumped up and ran from the table. In my room I ran to the closet throwing on the first thing I saw. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair.

"I don't know why you do that. You look beautiful without your hair done." I jumped at his voice. He laughed at my shock.

"Edward why do you do that you know I'm easy to scare!"

"sorry Love, I forgot you couldn't hear me" He said still smiling at me, that smile made me weak at the knees it had so much compassion in it all I could do was stand there staring at him. Suddenly surprising myself and him I ran to him and threw my arms around him again. I didn't want this amazing person standing in front of me disappearing as quick as he had appeared. He wrapped his arms around me and put is face in my hair.

"I'm sorry that was so sudden." I apologized trying step back. His arms tightened around me and I sighed beck into his arms.

"Bella. Please, never feel sorry for showing that you care for me." He kissed my cheek then hugged me one more time before letting me go where I immediately grabbed the brush again to smooth my hair back down.

10 minutes later we pulled up the driveway. Edward picked me up out of the car and walked into the house.

Carlisle and Esme were in the living room playing chess. They said Emmett, Alice Rosalie and Jasper were outside playing with a Frisbee. Edward set me down and we walked outside.

"Alice! Ouch!" I yelled as what felt like a brick wall had slamed into me and was squeezing all the air out of me.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry" but she still didn't let go. Edward was standing behind me with his hand on my waist laughing his head off. Thanks a lot Alice.

"Alice remember your strength, Bella's turning purple in the face." Edward finally choked out while he pried Alice's hands off of me. "so are we doing anything "special" today?"

Special?

"No I don't think so Edward. We were wondering though if you had planned on going hunting anytime soon." She said with a devilish smile. That scared me, Alice was up to something most likely to do with the wedding and I could tell I wasn't going to like it one bit by the way she was grinning so wide her smile seemed to go straight off her face.

"Why?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Oh nothing important, Bella. Were just going to get your dress fitted." The last part I barely heard she mumbled it so soft. I groaned then turned to Edward who was still laughing.

"why is everyone conspiring against me! I don't want to see anymore wedding dresses until AFTER we get back from Florida! I mean it Alice! I've seen enough about weddings to last me the rest of my short life and then some!"

"ok enough wedding talk Bella what do you want to do?"

I took his hand and led him back into the house. We walked up to his room and he turned on a CD as I laid down on his bed. He joined me a few minutes later.

"I just want to spend the day with you." I said into his ear.

"ok I'm fine with that " he said as he kissed my neck.

He scooped me up and set me on his lap where he went to the usual ritual of putting his ear to my chest and listening to my heartbeat.

I don't know how long we stayed like that him listening to my heatbeat me listening to his breathing. It was so soothing I fell asleep. He jerked up at the sudden slow of my pulse which waked be back up.

"sorry, I guess you can literally put me to sleep just by breathing." I joked. He wasn't convinced.

"Bella do I really have that kind of control over you?"

"I hate to say it but yes" I admitted. Pain washed over his face. He let go of me and stood up.

"Bella how can you let me do that?" he asked the shame clearly etched into his facial expression. "you know that I could hurt you at any moment, yet you still edge me on to come closer further putting yourself in danger. I could _kill _you Bella, don't you understand that? Why if you know that would you pull me closer, tempt me with your body, and throw your whole self into kissing me?" the further he went into his speech the more distorted his face became with guilt I couldn't stand it. He stood there clearly waiting for an answer.

"I trust you." I stated.

"you trust me with your life?" he asked totally taken aback. He stared at me trying to decipher exactly what I was thinking.

"if I didn't do you think I would be half as at ease as I am when I'm with you if I really thought you would hurt me I would run screaming!"

"I always thought you would do that anyway." He said with a smile reminding me of when he had said those exact words over a year ago."

I stood up and walked over to where he was standing. He stood perfectly rigid anticipating what I would do next. I put my hands on his shoulders feeling the perfect muscle beneath my fingertips I shivered as I felt them tense under my touch. Then I put my lips up to his neck and kissed it. He didn't move at all which was fine but if he did move I hoped it would be to pull me closer not away.

"Edward if I didn't trust you would I be able to do this knowing you haven't hunted in at least three weeks? I can literally see the thirst in your eyes" if he was rigid before he was seriously getting close to cement now his eyes opened wide and his jerked around so fast I almost jumped before righting myself and remembering that I was trying to convince him I trusted him and he didn't scare me so much anymore.

"How…. Can you…you…tell like that…?" he was barley able to force the words out.

"I thought we had gone over this before. I always know I just don't show it. I trust you with my life Edward. I love you." I kissed his neck. Once…twice…three times. Every time he seemed to calm down and relax a little more. He was still more rigid than any human so I kept kissing his neck. Impulsively I moved up his neck still kissing as I went when I got to his jaw he seemed to tense again before relaxing. My hands went from his shoulders to his back and down to his waist trying to pull him to me. It worked! He moved closer to me getting rid of what space there had been between us. Why wasn't he protesting? Why was I finally getting what I wanted? The chance to kiss him and him not push me back warning me about how he could kill me. I kissed the corner of his mouth once seeing if he would let me. When he still didn't move I leaned back to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked more relaxed than I had ever seen him. Wow. I actually had some control over him too. Finding the courage I had lacked a moment ago I kissed him softly on the lips. Suddenly he came to life much quicker than I had expected. I staggered back in alarm. He stared at me. I calmed down and went back up to him with more enthusiasm than before and before I knew it he was kissing me back and was putting more in than I was. He picked me up cradling me like a baby but never letting me have my lips back. He set me on the bed and crawled up next to me enveloping me in his strong arms forming and iron cage around me to where I couldn't have escaped even if had wanted to. Which I didn't. he kissed with so much in it that I had to stop him just to make sure it was the same person I thought it was. This wasn't like him to lose this much control. I became unresponsive to him but he didn't stop at first.

When he noticed what he had done he jumped up off the bed with a look of shock and anger in his face. I was panting from lack of breath. It wasn't fair vampires could kiss like that for hours because they didn't have to breathe I was panting in under two minutes? Gosh im pathetic.

Edward kept staring at me but never moved. The lines of shock turned to disgust but the anger never left his face. I tried to get up but the look on his face made me sit back down.

Where was my courage now?

Once again I tried to stand up the anger in his face slowed my movements but it still didn't stop me I was determined to find out what was wrong. I went to him and put my hands on his face. He tried to shake me off gently but I wouldn't let him and just held onto him tighter. Suddenly he shoved my hands away with more force than he had ever used with me before. I started crying, but tried to fight it. The lines of disgust became more dominant. Then so swiftly I barley saw him he ran out of the room. I ran to the window to see where he went. I saw him go into the woods never looking back.

_A/N: ok this is reeeeally long and Hayley has been bugging me to play guitar hero all day so I think just to spite her im going to start another chapter! evil laugh (muah ha ha haaaaaaa!) thnx 4 the reviews guys. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: thank you for the reviews and if you didn't shame on you. A lot of peppl cough Nicole cough asked me what was wrong with Edward so when I normally don't approve of Edward pov's I decided I might as well do it or you would never understand what comes next. So tootles and heres my next chap.

EPOV

_Why do I do this every time! _I thought to myself as I ran as fast as I could to Alaska.

_Edward! I know you can hear me I'm not far from you! Why are you running from Bella?_

I heard Alice think about two miles behind me. Luckily I was the fastest in the family; she wouldn't catch up to me even if we were at this all day. _Edward please, she's bawling at home. What did you do? And why are you running from her? She loves you and would do anything for you yet you run? She would understand if you would just tell her, she understands all of us much more than any other normal person ever could. Edward she's about to become your wife! How can you expect that to work when you keep running from her? Please stop I'm tired. Please talk to me. Just show me where. Please?_

How could I refuse when she pleaded with me so? I decided I would meet her and when she saw where she thought._ Thank you Edward._ I sat on a rock and waited for Alice.

"I'm sorry I yelled" Alice said as she sat down by me. "Now would you please answer my questions?"

I shifted uncomfortably but she never took her eyes off me. I tried to avoid her questions but she just sat there and stared at me. I gave in." it's nothing I just haven't hunted in a while and I came too close to losing control. She knew it. And stopped kissing me, then her hair swirled she flushed and the wind blew through the window. It was just too much I tried not to breathe but she got up and walked to me then she touched my cheeks. It was….just too…much." I hung my head knowing it was all my fault I shouldn't have let myself go so hungry.

"Edward that's nothing to be ashamed of we've all lost control around her, remember?" she stroked my hair.

"But Alice it's different with y'all. It _should_ be different with ya'll"

"You're just as….vampire…as the rest of us" she said smiling.

I smiled back.

We sat there for a while watching the sunset and twilight set in. it all reminded me of Bella and finally I couldn't stand it, I had to go back.

Alice refused unless I went and got at least something to eat. She also made me promise to hunt regularly from now on until Bella and I were married AND she also made me promise to tell Bella what was wrong before I up and ran. Gosh Alice can be so demanding at times.

BPOV

"Jasper what's he feeling?" I whispered as I saw Edward and Alice coming into view over the hill.

"Guilt is his most pronounced emotion Bella. Don't worry everything's going to be fine." He hugged me then pushed me in Edward's direction. I walked as slowly as possibly not out of fear but out of his reactions because lets face it he had been very quick to react today. He stopped about three feet away from me with and apologetic expression on his face. Why was he guilty? I suddenly noticed his eyes were a major shade lighter than they had been an hour ago. Then something clicked in my head. Edward had been thirsty! That's why he didn't want to get too close to me, that's why he tried to resist! I ran to him throwing my arms around and started blabbering about how sorry I was and how I should have known and he just held me and apologized over and over for letting himself go so thirsty if he were going to be around me. Eventually Alice came and asked us if we wanted to finish the game of Frisbee. We agreed and I sat and watched mostly while my soon-to-be-family laughed and played with movements so quick I could hardly see them, but that was the fun of it trying to see them and dreaming that very soon I could do that and be as graceful and look like I belonged beside Edward.

a/n: ok this chap it purdy short I know but I wrote it in like a half an hour. I had to rush. N-e way I hope this clears most of that up.

cindle


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: ok I wrote this right after four but I just didn't post it. I hope u like it!

And on to the CHAPTER!

BPOV

Everything went as planned from that point on went as planned we had no more incidents. We said goodbye to Charlie and left for the airport around 9 in the morning. It was a 5 hour flight from Seattle to Miami and then another hour to mom's house. Edward was wearing all black and luckily it was a very cloudy day for Florida. He got a cab and we were on our way to the two story house mom and Phil had just bought. I was getting cold feet about seeing my mom.

"Are you sure your ok, Love?" he had been asking the same question all morning, I just never could fake it enough to make him believe me.

Well too late now we were pulling up to the house.

"Here we are ma'am" the taxi driver called from the front seat. Edward helped me out then paid the driver. I went around to the back of the car and waited for the driver. When he got there he opened the trunk and helped me get some of the luggage. Edward didn't need help and lugged over half of it by himself to the porch where he bid goodbye to the cab driver and gathering up as much courage as possible I rang the door-bell.

We stood outside for a few seconds waiting, suddenly we heard footsteps and without warning the door swung open revealing an elderly woman.

"Hello Dear, and whom may I ask are you?" the woman inquired.

"Um... I'm looking for Renée and Phil" I stuttered.

"I will tell them you are here" she started to turn away then quickly turned back. "Um… dear who shall I say is calling?"

"Bella and Edward" Edward answered for me. As soon as the woman turned away I mouthed behind my back. "Since when did mom get a maid?" Edward shrugged then got a vacant look on his face.

Ten seconds later the burst open and human arms threatened to squeeze the life out of me.

"Oh Bella my baby, oh Bella" mom said into my ear rocking me about enthusiastically. She let me go to look at me then suddenly remembered that Edward was there too and gasped. "Oh...And…hello to you too Edward" she stepped back sizing him up wondering what he would do no doubt.

"Hello, how are you" taking the hint and pulling my mom into a hug. Mom smiled as she hugged him back.

"Honey, who's out there?" Phil called from inside the house.

"Oh Phil, its Bella and Edward." She yelled back." Oh I'm sorry come in, come in." she grabbed one of my suitcases and started to pull but Edward intervened and got it for her insisting he would take it up to our room and that she should show Bella to the living room to sit down. Mom was very impressed by his manners and told him where to go. He glanced down at me because I was about to protest but the look on his face told me he wanted me and mom some time alone to say hello to one another. Mom noticed the look but she misinterpreted it and she rushed him to go take the suitcases up. Mom pulled me inside the house and led me down a short hallway into the living room where Phil was sitting on a lay-z-boy recliner watching a football game.

"Hi Bella," he said never looking up from the TV.

Getting straight to business while we were alone (well somewhat) mom asked me

"So Bella has anything…changed since the hospital between you and Edward? Are you two getting…serious" I could tell it hurt her to ask but I had to tell her.

"Well moms to be truthful things have changed…a lot actually" mom got a shocked look on her face. "Oh mom not like that, you don't have to worry about that" she relaxed. I could tell she was going to inquire further but Edward thankfully walked into the room at that moment stopping the sentence from ever coming out. We sat around for about 20 minutes talking before mom decided to call in a pizza which Edward politely refused. We were going to have to tell mom and Phil soon before they started wondering why Edward would never eat. Around 11 that night we decided it was best they head to bed and reluctantly mom showed Edward and I to the only spare bedroom where she left us for the night. And as always I spent a very peaceful dreamless night in the safety of Edwards arms and there I totally forgot we would have to tell mom everything in the morning.

A/n: this chap. Ended up a little different than I had expected it too but I personally like it just the same. You know ive always been a person to start writing something but never finish but I think I will finish this one for once.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

"Ok whose turn?" mom asked over Monopoly.

"mine." Edward answered. We had played Yatzee, Life, and a LOT of card games. Mom decided that since we had been here for two weeks already it was time to have a little fun away from the hot weather and was wondering why Edward always wore jeans and longed sleeved shirts outside although she hadn't said anything…yet. So she had made us play card games all day and of coarse Edward had won EVERYTHING.

Edward grabbed up the dice too quickly not paying enough attention causing mom to stare at him indiscreetly but I saw it so I glared at him as best as I could. I'm sure it wasn't a very good glare but it he understood and started moving noticeably slower.

"Broadway! Edward how do you do it?" mom asked. Edward had landed on Broadway and mom was still wondering how he had won every game especially card games even though I knew he tried as hard as he could not to listen to their thoughts.

"Oh mom don't worry about it he's good at _everything._" I smiled at her.

"Well if that's true we might as well quit for the day." She said laughing. "its supposed to rain tomorrow" me and Edward exchanged glances. "so I don't think going outside will be a great idea"

"Actually mom I think going outside tomorrow is a great idea. What do you think Edward?" Edwards's eyes had been getting increasingly black over the past few days and mom had noticed. Why did she have to be so observant of him? It was time for a hunt and it didn't look like he was going to get another chance anytime soon this was the perfect time.

"Ok well then I guess…but honey we wont be able to do anything, its going to be raining." She asked me with a curious edge to her tone.

"Well _you _and Phil might not like it but Edward and I will be just fine. Ok how about just me and Edward go do something tomorrow?" I amended after seeing mom's expression. She stared at me for a while longer seeming to think about it.

"Well…ok. You and Edward haven't really had any _alone _time since you got here and seeing as the weather suits you I guess tomorrows perfect so…have fun." She said after careful consideration. I knew how much it hurt her to let me out of her sight, especially with a boy she knew I was very fond of. Luckily she didn't seem to know just how much I liked him.

(Renée's pov)

"Ok how are we going to pull this off Bella?"

"Well how about we split up and while you go hunt I catch a movie?" I stalled outside the doorway. Hunt?

"That could work Bell, but what if someone sees you alone and tells your mom or Phil?" I turned and set the basket of clothes I had in my hands on the floor and listened more closely to the very slightly opened door. From what I could see Edward and Bella were reclining on the bed. He had his arms around her in a possessive manner, while she had her head resting on his shoulder looking up at him an expression of pure adoration on her face. One hand was on his knee the other on his chest stroking it. How involved was she and this Edward? I quickly looked at his face and saw concern. He seemed afraid that Bella wouldn't react in the way he wanted.

"Ed, Miami's huge if we go far enough from this part of it we shouldn't have a problem besides there aren't any forests around here large enough for you to be able to find game large enough to do you any good because honey your eyes are almost completely black and I don't want you tempted to take a snap after mom or Phil" she said finally a look of concern crossing over her face for the first time.

"Bella you know that no matter how hungry I was I would make sure that if I was unable to help myself I would get as far away for here as I could. I would never hurt them. They mean too much to you." He said kissing her cheek. What was going on? Why would Edward want to "take a snap" at me or Phil? And why would Edward need to go hunting? This made no sense to me. I started to think about Forks, where there any forests around there? Only the ones in La Push that I could think of, but hardly anyone could hunt there because of the Quileute's. Wait didn't the Quileute's have that stupid superstition about werewolves and vampires? Yes they did I remember faintly about Billy Black telling the story to me a couple of times. According to Billy the vampires had first crossed onto Quileute land about a hundred years ago when Ephraim black had been the leader of the Quileute's. as the legend went the "cold ones" and the Quileute's made a treaty. Could Edward be a vampire? Billy said that the vampires that were there were humane and didn't feed on humans but on wildlife in the surrounding mountains. That made sense. It also made what Edward had said about getting away if his hunger had become too much for him. And he had moved so fast this afternoon when he had picked up those dice and Bella had glared at him for it. Yes it all made sense but…Edward a vampire? No it was impossible Edward could not…is not a vampire. I decided to myself. But just in case I might want to keep an eye on him. I slowly picked the basket back up and crept back down the hall as stealthily as possibly.

(Bpov)

I was pleading with Edward with my eyes. So suddenly he had clamped his hand on my mouth to where I could hardly breathe. _What is wrong with him?_ All of his muscles were stiff under my touch. He let go of me and intuition kept me from yelling at him. Instead I waited patiently for an explanation.

He kept looking as if listening for something then as if he had got his answer his muscles slowly relaxed.

"sorry Bells, but uh your mom suspects she's fit everything together."

"what?" I stared at him. "How? When?"

"just now. She heard some of our conversation and eventually although she denied it all to herself she suspects. But Bella her suspicion Is right she thought I was a vampire. She's going to keep an eye on me."

I finally found my voice.

"Well then we are just going to have to be extra careful, wont we?" I clarified.

"Wait Bella this is perfect we can break it to her gently, I couldn't have planned it better. I could "forget" to be careful about my movements or my strength. Then we could tell her everything. Why didn't I think of this before!" he was getting increasingly louder and more excited with each passing moment and no matter what I did he wouldn't be quiet so I could get in. I grabbed his face and with all my might tried to pull his face down to where I could kiss him. At my kiss he immediately calmed down to where I could get in a word or two but he had other ideas. His arms constricted around me pulling me closer to him where he could more easily reach me. He was really putting himself into this kiss. Way more than usual, but I didn't let him continue. I put my hands on his face and gently pushed. He didn't respond so I pushed harder. When he finally let go he still had one hand on my face and the other on my hip. He stared at me his eyes turning pitched black. I let go of him scooting away.

"Thank you. Now that I can get a word in. Edward I don't think that is the best idea" his face fell.

"But Bella it's a cure to your problem. You could tell her and since she would already be expecting it everything will go a lot smoother. It's ingenious really." He exclaimed with a triumphant smile that took my breath away.

"Well when you put it that way…" I mulled it over looking at it from all directions, especially the bad ones. "But Edward you know I'm a bad liar what if mom learns that we purposely did it this way?" I said trying to buy time.

"Bella I'll do all the talking ok? Wait how are we going to bring out the whole marriage thing out? Same way?"

"Well I guess that would be the safest way" I agreed "and the quickest way to get everything over with." I nodded my head and the smile on his face became blinding.

"So does this mean I can finally get that ring on your finger permanently?" he said with a sly expression.

I looked at him tenderly. "You already have it there. Permanently."


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

(bpov)

"so your telling me that you and…Edward" the word came out in a snarl. "are getting…ma…married." She shook her head in disbelief. "Isabella how COULD you do this! You know what I think about you getting married at such a young age! It will ruin you! What about college, a career, your LIFE!"

I winced at that particular blow.

"mom my…life will be fine. Edward will take care of me."_ Well technically I wont need anyone I'll be almost perfect, but mom can never know that she has to know or at least think that no matter what I or Edward are I will still love her and need her support._ "I know what I'm doing. Trust me, please." I pleaded.

"Trust you! Bella your only eighteen for heaven sakes! You're not old enough to know what marriage really is!"

"I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him no matter how long that is."

Mom turned to Edward who was cowering behind me, I think this was the first time he had ever been afraid of any one in my family with the exception of Chief Swan.

"Renee Bella's right I will take care of her, I will support her in anything and everything." Edwards arm tightened around me.

"But Bella he's not…normal." She said shaking her head. "How can he protect you when he wants to kill you?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

Edward and I both stared at her dumfounded. How did she know? Edward said she hadn't actually figured it out.

"Wh…what?" I said my voice barely over a whisper. "How do you know?" this was defiantly unexpected.

"Bella I know he's not human. Although what he is I'm not quite sure." She said the malice creeping back into her voice. She defiantly wasn't over the fact that Edward and I were getting married. "I'm not stupid Bella I can put two and two together. Now out with it what's really going on because I refuse to believe you're getting married." She said as if to convince herself more than me.

"Ok… Edward's a vampire." I said getting that out into the open hoping she would take it alright.

She didn't. she threw her head back and laughed. And not one of those giggles it was a deep laugh. When she noticed we wernt laughing with her she stopped.

"ok I will…go along with this for a while. Tell me everything, then I'll see whether or not to believe you."

Two and a half hours later we were still wrapping up on all the events in the past year and a half on how Edward and I had met, fallen in love, how I almost got killed by another vampire, how Edward had saved me (again), been torn apart from each other, almost killed be the Voulturi, and finnaly wrapping it up with how Victoria had tried and failed to kill me. Surprisingly mom took it a lot better than the whole marriage thing (which I was really starting to get used to) although how she found me almost getting killed by vampires 3 times better than marriage I don't know. She just listened occasionally commenting or asking questions. And when we were done she sighed and sat back in her chair mulling everything we had told her over.

"so It was because of Edward that you wanted to stay in Forks huh? And here I though you had gone crazy." She said faintly smiling. "By the way Bella I'm only taking this so quietly because I already suspected. I heard your conversation earlier in the kitchen about the ring and that did it, so I busted in the room to find out what was going on." She admitted blushing. "Also I might have heard some of your conversation the other night when I was bringing you your laundry" she turned her head so we wouldn't see the guilty look on her face.

"We know mom." I stated.

Her head whipped around at an alarming rate "you knew? How?" she said her voice giving away her alarm. I looked at Edward as if to ask if it was ok to let her in on his "talent". He nodded his head in approval and I turned back to mom taking a big breath.

"Well mom you see Edward can…read minds. Its kind of a" talent" of his almost all of the Cullen's have one this just happens to be Edwards."

"oh…I see. And what are the others talents?" she asked shakily.

"well you see renee my sister Alice can predict the future. And my brother Jasper can tell and kind of control the emotions of those around him. You see Carlisle has a theory that when we change we bring our most distinguished human trait with us into this world. Esme and Carlisle brought their compassion. Emmett brought his strength and Rosalie brought her…vanity. " he said summing it up. Mom nodded her head in understanding.

"So what about all the myths about vampires?"

"well there is some fact of truth in pretty much all of them except for the whole turning into a bat thing I really have no idea where that one came from." Mom laughed slightly. Edward grinned but continued." Vampires don't sleep. At all." He clarified. "We don't sleep in coffins either. And light doesn't blind us although sunlight does have an…interesting effect on us."

"Interesting?" she asked.

I interrupted "it makes him sparkle but don't look at him too long he'll dazzle you" I said grinning.

"sparkle?"

"to a certain extent yes it looks like tiny crystals have appeared all over our bodies." He finished. Wait he had left out one myth. I'm guessing he was hoping mom wouldn't think about that certain one. Fat chance. Mom notices everything he should know that by now and he was acting just like me,Trying to escape the inevitable.

"wait Edward there's one you forgot. Do drink human blood?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N**: alright im sorry it took so long to get the other two chapters out I already had 6 done I just couldn't get online to post it but and it took a long time to write 7 because I kept rewriting it. Neway TO THE CHAPTER!!!**

Chap 8.

"uhh…well, mom. You see the thing is. Edward? A little help here, you'd be better at telling it than I would."

"Renée, yes vampires do live off of human blood." He said getting it out in the open. Mom took in a very sharp breath. "oh no, what I mean is even though vampires feed off of human blood my family doesn't." mom gave him a puzzled look. "my family doesn't believe in hunting humans. Were vegetarians so to speak." He said smiling at the joke. Mom didn't get it and was only more confused.

"So you're saying you don't have to drink blood, that you can eat food?"

"No as a matter of fact to us food is disgusting." He said laughing.

"So that's why you haven't been eating. " she said.

"Yes it is." He replied still laughing. "Actually what it is is we drink animal blood, hence the hunting I was planning on doing today."

"Oh, I see" she said sinking back into her chair. As Edward continued telling her about the way the Cullen's lived, I went and got me and mom drinks. When he was done he excused himself and went on the much needed hunting trip, sadly leaving me to tell her about the engagement. It didn't go so well.

"YOU'RE WHAT! How could you do this Bella? You know what I think about marriage! And with a vampire of all…things," she screamed. Her face turned red with the effort.

"Mom I know what Edward is, I have known since he told me a month after I met him, and I know I love him and want to spend the rest of my… life with him."

"Bella you don't know what love is! You're only eighteen for heaven sakes. You don't know what spending the rest of your life with someone means." She finished her voice barely over a whisper.

"Mom," oh boy here it comes. "If I have my way I will be spending a lot more than just the rest of my life with him. I love him." That was defiantly the truth.

She grimaced in understanding. "Bella how old is Edward?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"From the time he was born or from when Carlisle made him a vampire?" I replied trying to buy some time, this was a particular question I didn't want to answer.

"First how old he was when Carlisle changed him then how old he is altogether."

"Well, he was seventeen when Carlisle bit him, he was dying of the Spanish flu, there was no hope for him or Carlisle wouldn't have done it to him." My voiced cracked. "Carlisle wouldn't dream of putting someone through that much pain if there was another way. There just wasn't any other with Edward, Carlisle had wanted a partner for years and Edward was the perfect one to try it on. His parents had already died and he had no family so Carlisle decided to try." I started crying. Mom stood up from her chair and came over to me putting her arms around me.

"It's ok Bells, its ok honey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella." She placed my head on her shoulder and started stroking my hair. "you really love him don't you?" she seemed to ask herself instead of me, although I answered anyway.

"With all of my heart…and my life." She didn't miss the meaning.

"Bella how old is Edward?" she demanded.

"He was born in 1901" I replied reluctantly. She breathed in very deeply.

"Wow," she seemed to make that word last forever. "You mean he's over a hundred years old?"

"yes." I assured her.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Bella. Now how exactly do they live that long?" she still seemed shocked.

"Well they kind of live forever. When they change their heart stops beating and they don't have to breathe anymore." I laughed. "they just do it out of habit so they can smell." She chuckled along with me. She had calmed down now so I decided to throw the biggest punch at her.

"Mom you know I love Edward and I intend to marry him but there's one thing I haven't told you." She nodded in curiosity and I took in a deep breath. "mom I don't intend on staying human, they had already decided to change me but Edward wouldn't until we at least told you and Charlie." She nodded her head in disappointment. Wait she wasn't yelling at me. What's going on, why isn't she worried?

"Ok Bella. If being with Edward makes you happy, then I'm ok with it." The smile that had erupted on her face was suddenly gone. "but Bella, eternity is a very long time. Not to mention marriage." She made the word sound like it was an omen.

"Actually the whole marriage part was Edwards's idea and he's defiantly making me keep my word about it." I smiled.

"Has he already gotten you a ring?" she asked.

"Well actually yes he has. But it was his mother's wedding ring."

"Wow he must really love you." She said more trying to convince herself.

"Yea I think he really does." I sat up wiping the tears off my face kissed mom on the cheek.

I headed for the kitchen. It was around 5:00 so I started on supper. Five minutes later mom joined me. We decided to make lasagna so I would defiantly need the help. We spent what was left of the afternoon cooking the lasagna and toast and chatting trying to catch up on each others lives that we had missed for the past year. I spent most of the time talking about Edward and the Cullen's while she talked about Phil a lot. We were so immersed in our work and conversation we didn't hear Edward silently close the door behind us. Well mom I can understand because she wasn't used to having a vampire around whose very existence was silent and could be buzzing with life one second and the next look like a marble statue of the most beautiful person you have ever seen. He sneaked up on me putting his arms around my waist and although I knew it was him I still jumped a foot in the air.

"Edward!" but any other protesting I might have had about tomato sauce all over my hands was ceased as he kissed me right there in front of my mom. Then he looked at with a smile so beautiful it made me dizzy and he had to support my weight as my knees buckled. He turned to Renée and threw the same smile at her. I noticed his eyes were much lighter than usual. _He must have ate more so he could go longer without eating. He's right though we don't know when he'll get another chance like this._ Mom beamed back at him sending him a meaningful look telling him she understood.

"I know Renée and don't worry I will protect her with my life." Mom stared at him dumfounded.

"How'd…you know?" she said stuttering.

"Well I can sort of read minds…didn't Bella tell you that?" he asked turning a sly grin at me.

"No she most certainly did not." She replied starting to get irritated again. The living room door slammed and we heard Phil shouting for us.

"Can we save this certain conversation for later?" I begged not wanting to go into the snake pit anymore tonight.

"Fine but I won't forget Bella." She nodded her head then pulled the steaming lasagna from the oven and set it on the table to cool off.

Edward put his arms back around me.

"Did she take it ok?" he asked softly into my ear. Mom didn't have a chance of hearing him.

"Surprisingly yes she took it very well after she calmed down a bit." I replied.

"That's good and I meant what I said about protecting you with my life Bella. I love you." There was no doubt in my mind that he did. There was also no doubt that I felt the same if not more for him.

"I love you too, Edward." I replied kissing him. _More than you'll ever know._

_A/N_**: alright there it is my 8****th**** chap now you know what to do. GO REVIEW! I'm running out of ideas although I think Bella's gonna find out about the werewolves in the next chapter or so. And some ones gonna get hurt… shhhhh I never told you thatlooks to make sure no ones around ok TTFN TA TA FOR NOW **


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

( bpov)

I stalled outside our door, listening to his voice so intently I could actually somewhat understand what he was saying even though he was whispering in a very low voice. This was one of the times that I was defiantly grateful he couldn't read my mind. Somewhere in the back of my mind told me I should be ashamed to be listening in on a conversation he didn't want me to hear, but as usual when it came to Edward I ignored that voice. Through the crack in the door I could see half of him sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand, from the expression I could tell he was scared and, I was glad he didn't know I was there so I could see his true emotions instead of the façade he usually wore never letting me know what he was really thinking.

"but Alice, how could that be? The wolves have never reacted like this."

Silence. He nodded his head to whatever Alice had said.

"why would they be scared for Bella?" his voice rose up a notch louder. He listened again. "oh, I see" his face fell. "well is Carlisle going to be ok?" he looked scared again and I fought the urge to go to him and put my arms around him. He nodded again." and Jacob?" wait Jacob, what did he have to do with anything? What has he done know that would compel him to hurt Carlisle? I racked my brain trying to figure out why the wolves would be going haywire all of the sudden and the only conclusion I could come to were they were waiting for me to leave before they decided to attack. But they were my friends; most of them were like brothers to me. Why would they hurt the Cullen's? It made no sense to me, but it was the only thing I could come up with.

Edwards voice fell again to where I couldn't hear it anymore and I was about to turn around when I heard a voice behind me. Edward heard it too and suddenly turned to see me staring through the crack. He glared at me with all the force of his eyes.

"Alice I'll call you later." He hung up the phone and stood up from the bed. I backed across the hall until I hit the wall. Terrified I looked to my mother who was the one who had sneaked up on me. She tried to come over to me but suddenly Edward was in front of me pinning me against the wall.

He glared at me again and I shrunk back farther into the wall "Bella why were you eavesdropping on me?" he said his voice unnaturally calm.

"well it wasn't easy let me tell you that." I attempted a glare back at him but I'm sure it was a puny example of what you would call a glare. "I don't know I just heard you talking, well whispering more like it and I saw the look on your face and wanted to know what was going on. You wouldn't have told me otherwise." I said as boldly as I could.

"haven't you thought that perhaps I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know" his eyes seemed to pierce right through me with the malice of his words.

"Edward…please tell me." He relaxed a little then suddenly let me go. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into our room ignoring my mothers protests.

I set down on the bed and beckoned him over, he came and sat down next to me. I grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go for anything. I stroked the back of it and he seemed to calm down. I suddenly had a flashback of the time we first went to the meadow and how after he had lain back down in the grass I had stroked the back of his hand and he had calmed down just like know. I would remember that in the future I assured myself.

"Bella I just don't want you making a huge mistake and flying back to Washington as soon as possible trust me your safer here." He smiled. It was a fake smile.

"what is going on." I demanded.

"ok Bella you want the truth then I'll tell you the truth!" he yelled suddenly flaring up again. "the werewolves are going crazy since we left. They think I took you away to secretly turn you into a vampire and they've been harassing my family! So when Carlisle tried to go to them and explain your buddies Jacob and Embry damn near killed him they tore him up so much in their rage. " I tried as hard as I could to remain calm for edwards sake but it was hard. It was just what I had expected, trying to protect me someone had gotten hurt and It was all my fault. Why did everyone else have to pay for my mistakes? I should have told Jacob about going to Miami he is my best friend after all.

"how much damage?" I asked still trying to stay calm. I was torn up inside.

"how much damage? How much damage! You don't want to know how much damage but lets just say it they had thought to set off a fire around him he wouldn't be alive anymore! Luckily his head stayed intact enough to where he could somewhat tell Esme how to put him back together so he could heal." He screamed. He jerked his hand away from me. That hurt a lot.

He stood up and started pacing the room like a lion in a cage looking for the slightest sign of a way out.

"we should go to him." I said in full confidence. It was the least I could do for someone who would give their life for me. Even if they couldn't really die.

"your right I should." He said his eyes piercing right through me. I was shocked so purely all I could do was stare at him. While he had been talking he had started packing he was now at the closet throwing clothes into an open suitcase.

"but…Edward. What…about me? your not going to leave me here are you? Please I need to see him. Besides maybe while I'm there I can kill Jacob…well at least maim him for life." I amended and Edward seemed to relax a little. He turned towards me and took a deep breath.

"Bella don't take this the wrong way but at this point you will never see Jacob again. He's dangerous Bella. I cant let him hurt you, I just cant. " he came over to me and knelt down cupping my face. "if anything were to happen to you because of me being careless enough to let you near him ever again I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He kissed me.

I giggled." Edward I hate to point this out when your being so lovey dovey all of the sudden but your not EXACTLY alive." He chuckled along with me.

"well my heart may not be beating, but that doesn't mean I don't have one" he kissed me again.

"so are you going to take me with you?" he grimaced at me. "would it help if I said please?"

"not really. But as long as your pleading with me…" he replied slyly.

"oh don't go there! I was only asking please that you would take me with you but whether or not you do doesn't matter im going anyway whether its with you or not." I said confidently. "you should know by now when I set my mind on something I intend to see it through, especially when it includes someone I love. So am I going with you alone?"

"oh Bella," he shook his head. "well if your going then I'm not letting you out of my sight so I guess you're coming with me." I jumped up to him and into his arms burying my face in his shoulder.

"thank you." I whispered to him. He squeezed me around my waist forcing the breath out of me. "so when do we leave." I asked,

"tomorrow at 2:00. will you have time to say goodbye to your mother?"

"of course. Do you need another hunt I don't want you going after the other passengers on the plane" he laughed and squeezed the breath out of me again.

"love the only one on that plane that will occupy my attention will be you." He sat back down on the bed pulling me down with him onto his lap. He curled me up against him which I was only too happy to do and I whispered in ear before kissing him one more time.

"good."

**A/N: okies chap done sorry this one took so long to write I was a bit occupied with my other story. Neways hope you liked it now excuse me while I go stare at Hayden Christensen some more. (I just watched Jumper and now I have a strange urge to watch Star Wars just bcuz of the fact that he's in it.) byeas!**

**!CINDLE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap. 10**

**A/N: ok I am soooo sorry I haven't been able to update lately I 1. didn't know how to continue and 2. have been very busy lately so again I'm sorry. Well I wont keep you in suspense any longer…well what are you waiting for are you gonna read the chapter or not? Go. Read. NOW! (btw this chapter might be a BIT long tehe.)**

 **hehe**

**(Bpov)**

The plane touched down with a bit of a jerk. Edward grabbed my hand at my slight jump.

"It's ok Bella. Everything's going to be fine." He reassured me for the hundredth time that morning. After he got over the initial shock and accepted that Carlisle was going to be fine he calmed down and switched roles by trying to calm me down.

"I know, I'm just…nervous. I think the fact that they're all vampires is finally starting to scare." I giggled.

"Well it's nice to see you finally realize that fact but you're a bit late for that aren't you? I mean you plan to become one of us." He smiled back at me. We continued to stare at each other until a flash went off in front of us.

"Well that was one of the best pictures I've ever taken." The person in the seat ahead of us laughed out. The girl in front of us turned around. Wait, she had a strange resemblance to someone I once knew. No she couldn't be…

"Carrie?" I chocked out. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." She laughed as I sputtered out words.

"Oh my god it is so good to see you it's been forever!"

"Well I wouldn't quite call two and a half years forever but it has been quite a long time." She agreed standing up and pulling me into a hug that crushed me. Wait that hug was way too tight for a normal human. I looked at her eyes. Whatever breath I had left was suddenly gone as something dawned on me.

My best friend from Phoenix was a vampire.

Edward suddenly went rigid beside me at something she thought.

"Um…Carrie did something happen to you?" I asked tentatively. She stiffened at my meaning but forced out the words in as pleasant a voice that I could have hoped for.

"Whatever could you mean Bella? I haven't changed."

Edward stiffened ever so slightly more. What could she be thinking that would have him so scared? I shot him a look that told him to let me handle this.

I turned back to Carrie. "Yes something has, and I know exactly what." I said with a meaningful look.

"Bella could we please not talk about this here?" she pleaded, her defenses breaking down. I could see she was scared that I had figured it out so quickly, if she thought I would figure it out at all.

"Sure Carrie we don't have to talk about it here. But we are going to talk about it." She sighed and nodded her head. We got our stuff. Then she rushed us out of the plane. We walked to one of the custodian closets and ushered us in. she closed the door and turned to face me.

"How did you know?" she asked irritated.

"Well for one your hug was way too strong for a normal human. And two your eyes are on the verge of going from gold to black, they keep fading back and forth. You need to make up your mind before someone else knows." She attempted a smile, but it was frail.

"Bella that still doesn't tell me how you would know."

"Well in all honesty I know some vampires." She clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't say that word. There are too many of the voulturi's clan here to be saying things like that." she looked at Edward and growled. "You too human, watch your tongue."

Edward growled menacingly. Maybe it wasn't because of what Carrie had been thinking maybe he was so stiff because he could smell the volturi.

"Watch who you call human." He spit out.

"Oh so I guess this is one of them?" she asked turning back to me.

"Yes he's actually the first one I met when I moved to Forks. He and his f-"

"Wait so your part of the Cullen Clan in Forks huh?" she asked intrigued as she turned to Edward. He growled back in response. She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. If that's so you two are heading into a hornets nest that's where the Volturi are going, to Forks. They said they knew the Cullen's and were going to check on the human, I'm guessing that's you Bella?" I nodded terrified. "Thought so. Anyway they're also going to find out about the so called werewolves in the area." She rolled her eyes. "But everyone knows that werewolves stopped occurring hundreds of years ago". I started to protest but Edward looked at me cautioning me not to. I suddenly realized how much I had told Carrie and started wondering just who she was working for.

"Carrie, what's your power?"

"Power?" she asked perplexed.

"You know most vampires have a power. Like Jane can mentally cause you pain, and Aro tell everything you've ever thought by touching you. What's yours?" she seemed to catch on.

"Oh that well I can kind of manipulate things with my mind like I can take control of inanimate objects, it's really cool." That's what I was afraid of. With a power like that she was defiantly part of the Volturi. Edward had obviously realized that to and for the first time spoke up.

"Well is Aro here with you? If I'm going to be talking to the Volturi then I would rather talk to him instead of his mini-sidekick."

"Yes Aro is here as a m-." she stopped abruptly realizing her mistake. She had just given herself away as one of the Volturi.

"Oh so he is here? That's good. Well lead the way to him, we need to clear some things up." She was still paralyzed in shock and fear. Edward waved a hand in her face snapping her out of her daze.

"Um…Carrie now would be great Bella and I really need to get back to Forks as soon as possible."

She replied as menacingly as she could but it still didn't even compare when Edward got mad. "Oh very well come with me."

Edward put his arms around me. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked cautiously.

"No I guess not but it still scared the crap out of me being around Jane."

"I understand love, I understand perfectly."

I had been sobbing ever since we had got out of the room with the dozen or so vampires in it. All the time I was scared stiff that the glitch that had been in my system had stopped working and at any moment the pain Jane had been sending towards me the whole time would finally get to me and cause me the terrible pain that Edward had been subjected to the moment we had walked in the room as punishment for fleeing Forks. The pain hadn't ended until I had explained, or screamed rather, at Aro why we were actually in Florida. Once I had he ordered Jane to stop hurting Edward much to her chagrin. After Edward had gotten back up he further explained. After a while Aro believed Edward and surprisingly without touching him sent us on our way but promised to return if the Cullen's couldn't get the murders around Seattle cleared up soon. Luckily Aro didn't know that the werewolves were in Forks or he would have never let us go without him accompanying us to check out the wolves that he was so interested in. now we were once again on our way to Forks and as soon I had gotten out of that room was when I started crying on Edwards shoulder so hard all he could do was pick me up and carry me to the Volvo that had been left at the airport while we were gone.

Even driving as fast Edward was, around 80 which was slow for him, it still took an hour to get back to Forks. And I had cried the whole time we were in the car. We stopped by Charlie's first before heading over to the Cullen's. I didn't know what to expect when we got there which was only making me cry harder than I already was. What I especially didn't expect was to see Carlisle walking around like nothing had happened. He even greeted us at the door, smiling and apologizing for worrying us. When he gave me a complete recount of what had happened it only made me want to kill Jacob even more. Although of course there was still some hostility in me for Embry too, my rage mainly focused on Jacob. All I could think about was finding Jacob and shoving him off a cliff with glass, nails and very sharp rocks at the bottom. But no one would even give me a chance to sneak off, they just kept harping on me about how my mother had took the news and what all I told her. When I did finally get a change to steal away it was around midnight but I didn't care I would have risked anything at that moment to go to La Push and throttle Jacob even though I knew well I could never do any real damage to him. Well it was nice to dream about it at least. I pulled into their driveway noting there was only one light coming on and it was from Billy's room but I didn't care. I walked straight up to the front door and banged on it as hard as I could.

I waited,

And waited,

And waited some more.

Apparently no one was going to answer so using the key Jacob had told me about I let my self in being as quiet as possible.

I found Billy passed out on the couch. There was a beer can beside him surprisingly, and the TV was on. I stealthily went over and turned it off. Then got a blanket from the closet beside the door and laid it over him. Then I walked down the short hallway to Jacob's room opening the door slowly.

He wasn't there. So I went to the only other place I thought he would be, the garage. I made my way down the treacherous slope through the trees to the garage and opened the door. I found Jacob asleep on the rug he used when he was working on the underside of his car. I lay down on the rug beside him and scooted my way up under the car to reach his face. I shook him. He groaned and went silent again breathing heavily and snoring lightly again. I shook him again.

No response.

I finally had to shove him to get a response and when I did it wasn't the one I wanted.

He opened his eyes dazedly and they ran over me quickly before coming back up to mine.

"Bella? Is that you? Bella!" he jumped up and hit his head. Then came back down rubbing where he had been hit. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a bear hug as usual and then he did the worst thing he could have at the time. He kissed me.

**A/N: shocked you didn't I? I know I did so just admit….thank you. Actually I surprised myself too I was planning on going into detail about the meeting with Aro but it was already 1:00 in the morning and I had to be somewhat rested for the concert. (that's right I said concert (for Three Days Grace!jumps up and down for joy!)) Its today and we are leaving at three to head to Louisiana. But whatever like I said I surprised myself I was just tired and didn't feel like writing it. Just so you know most of the twists I write I come up with on the spot so if it ever gets confusing just tell me so I can edit it. Once again I was up late and once again you had better love me to infinity and beyond. laughs ok well gotta go. Byeas**

**!CINDLE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

A/N: well I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been preoccupied with my other story and haven't been able to concentrate on this one. Well i've defiantly added a twist…or two…or three. So read on! Well for me at least :-) btw the next couple of chapters were originally one chapter so if they are short I'm sorry but I had to cut them off somewhere. You forget I'm very cliffy tehe anyways read on and I hope you don't judge me tooooo harshly about what Jacobs about to do.

* * *

(BPOV)

I jumped back faster than I would have ever expected of myself.

Whether or not he noticed I jumped didn't matter, because all he was worried about was pulling me down onto his lap so he could reach my lips easier. He wrapped his arms around me. God his arms were so warm…so familiar. It felt so right having him there protecting me from anything. Wait no what was wrong with me I loved Edward. Only Edward. Why was I having these feelings for Jacob NOW! My mind was made up. My heart was made up. This would bring me nothing but heartache, but apparently Jacob didn't care about that anymore.

He finally stopped kissing me and when he did I horrified myself when I realized that I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to keep kissing me, and that knowledge scared me to death.

He pulled me closer to him and his arms tightened. He put his face in my hair.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried."

He was worried? Why would he have anything to worry about?

"Worried…about me?" I asked as it hit me. He had been worried Edward had already changed me.

"Of course I was worried about you honey, when that disgusting leech took you away I thought it was for good." He replied as he started stroking my hair.

"Of course not. We went to see my mother." I assured him. "We went to tell her about our engage-" I dropped off the rest of the word as soon as I caught a look at his face. From his expression I could tell he was really going to miss me when I was gone. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm so very sorry." What a pathetic excuse to start crying, but I did cry. He wiped the tears away from my face while whispering in my ear trying to reassure me that is was ok that he forgave me. "No it is not ok! Every time I turn around I'm hurting you one way or another. I hate hurting you Jacob." I cried harder. How could I have ever leaded him on!

"Oh Bella its ok I understand."

"Apparently not or you wouldn't still be holding me." I pointed out bitterly.

"Bella you and I both know it's a lost cause, but still I just can't bear to see you in pain." He kissed my forehead softly, then my nose, then my lips so sweetly I couldn't help but kiss him back. This was nothing like our past kisses which were hot, fiery and demanding. This kiss was tender. So tender it took by breathe away. How could a wolf be so… exactly the opposite of what you would expect?

"Bella I have to tell you something." He whispered in my ear.

"Jake you know you can tell me anything." I whispered back sincerely.

"I know now why I even though you have hurt me so many times, and denied your love for me so many times. Even after all that I still love you so deeply I just can not let you go, no matter what. "

"Why is that?" I asked completely curious.

"Bella I imprinted you."

That did it.

I jumped up out of his arms much to his dismay. I stumbled blindly across the room groping for anything stable enough to keep me steady. I stumbled over something in the semi darkness and fell with a thud against something defiantly much softer. Oh god how did he get there so fast?

"Bella please be careful." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jake. I-I have to go." I choked out somehow. I tried to reach the door but was pulled back.

"Bella I'm not letting you go." He growled. "I can't. Not again." Oh god what was he going to do kidnap me?

"You have to Jake. You know he would never stop looking for me."

"I don't care Bella don't you get that! I can't let him make you one of them!" his arms wrapped more securely around me. As if I could get away anyway!

"My mind is made up Jake. Please let me go." I almost begged.

He shook his head and scooped me up in his arms. Somehow we made it out of the house before I passed out.

five hours later

* * *

(EPOV)

"Alice! Tell me something helpful!" I was near frantic.

"I told you Edward she has to be with Jake, I can't tell you anything about where she is, how she is, or what's going to happen." She said calmly into my ear. We had been searching for Bella since we had found she was gone at one in the morning. Half an hour later we found her truck at Jacobs. Sadly we also found his fathers car gone from the narrow driveway. Did she go freely or forcefully? Either way I swore I would find her and bring her home. If I found she had been hurt by his stupidity I swore I was going to be forced to kill him just to make myself happy. Bella might not be too thrilled about it but he had crossed the line this time by a mile by kidnapping her. She had better be in pristine condition when I found her or he would seriously pay.

"That's not very helpful Alice," I complained. "I need to know where they went, why and if she went quietly or with a fight."

"I hate to say it Edward but there is a few signs she tried to fight. There's a lamp on the floor, and also it looks like she fell onto the desk. I really can't tell you Edward." She said sadly, she was just as distraught and furious as I was only she was doing a better job at hiding it.

"Keep me updated at ANYTHING you find." I said.

"Will do. And Edward try to relax we'll find her, I promise." She said before hanging up the phone. I slunk down into the chair that was behind me contemplating everything that had happened over the past few days that would make her want to run away. I also thought about why Jake would kidnap her

Nothing was coming to mind and it was making me very antsy to find her as soon as possible.

I thought about every possible reason except for one. I purposely refused to think about that one. But no matter what I did it just kept popping up in my mind like a horror movie playing over and over in my head whether I wanted it to or not.

What if she had finally chosen Jacob?

* * *

(BPOV)

When I woke up I was in a car. It was dark outside so I couldn't tell where exactly we were but it defiantly wasn't Forks. The land was completely barren. No trees, no grass, nothing green in sight. Where had Jacob taken me?

I shifted to get a closer look outside. I still couldn't see anything. I turned to look at Jacob who looked like he was seriously about to fall asleep at the wheel. He had his arm around me and I had been asleep on his shoulder. I shook him a bit to get his attention. He jumped back to attention then looked down at me and smiled.

"Finally you wake up. Watching you sleep was making me sleepy too." He kissed my forehead.

"Where are we?" I asked my voice a bit slurred.

"Somewhere in the middle of Arizona I think." He replied casually.

"Arizona! What the hell are we doing in Arizona!" I said furiously.

"Well I think we're going to the outskirts of phoenix, although I could change my mind."

"Change your mind?"

"Well if I find that he's anywhere within 100 miles of us we're leaving."

"You do know he will _never_ stop looking for me right?" at least I hoped he would. "You and I will not live forever but he will. He'll find us eventually." I assured him.

"Bella I would rather die than see you turn into one of them. I swear they will never find you."

"How dare you! I choose that Jake, me by myself! It was my choice to make. I love you Jake but that love isn't anything compared to my love for him. It doesn't even compare." His face fell.

"I know Bella but like I said I imprinted on you the moment I met you I just didn't know it. I tried to let you go Bella, I really did but, I can't. I'm connected to you. If your heart stops so does mine. I love you Bella, forever. " he tried to bend down and kiss me but I moved out of the way. His face fell and I saw the hurt in his eyes before they turned back to the road.

We sat like that for a while, not talking, not moving, and especially not making eye contact. I started to droop off. Apparently so did Jacob because the car jerked to the side quickly, waking me up from my doze. I grabbed the steering wheel over an asleep Jacob. I kicked his leg over and slammed on the brake. He woke up shoving me off to the side.

"God Bella do you want to have a wreck?" he yelled furiously.

"No I don't but apparently _you _do. You fell asleep and we almost went into that ditch." He turned around and saw the ditch we had almost crashed into.

"I'm sorry Bells." He said as he turned back around. "How about we call it quits for the night and find a hotel?"

"I think that's the best Idea you've come up with all day. The others weren't so great." I said referring to his kidnapping me against my will, and bringing me to of all places Phoenix. He nodded his head and pulled off of the curve and back onto the highway.

Ten miles down the road we pulled into a middle class hotel. It wasn't the Hilton but it was a heck of a lot better than this car. Jacob stopped in front of the drive thru and without a glance back stepped out and went to go get us a room. I guess he really trusted me not to run because he left the keys in the car. I thought about trying to escape but quickly shot the idea down. He would hear the engine leaving and would be able to catch up with me being the wolf that he was. No it would be better to wait until he was asleep to escape. I would find a phone and call Edward who would come help me. That way Jacob would never know what was coming until it had already hit him.

I only had to wait for a few minutes and Jake was back out in the car. He pulled around the side and stopped in front of room number 8. I stored that in my mind for when I would talk to Edward later. Jacob stepped out of the car and pulled me out with him rushing me inside. It wasn't until we were under the tin roof that I realized it was raining. Not hard but enough to damper my thoughts about getting away. Jacob would notice if I came back soaking wet. Damn this weather!

He shut the door quickly behind us and turned on the light.

The room was moderately large, probably meant for a family of four or so. The bed was large, but then again so was Jake so I didn't expect to have a lot of room. There was a TV in one corner and a desk with a lamp on it in another. I went to take a look at the bathroom. It was relatively small without much in it but then again I wouldn't be staying here for very long if I had anything to say about it.

He walked in and stood behind me quietly so I didn't notice he was there until I turned around.

"Sorry if I startled you." He said laughing. I clutched my hand to my chest.

"Well of course you startled me." I lied. Maybe if he thought I was scared of him he would feel safer about my not attempting to run.

"Well I'm still sorry." He grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and gently kissed my forehead. Oh God how I was going to hate living with him for the time being. "Are you ok Bella?" he asked concerned.

"How can I be ok when I've got a humongous sixteen year old werewolf watching over everything I do? Jake one slip and you could tear me alive!"

He grimaced. "Bella I would never could never do that. I've got more self control than you give me credit for." He rubbed my shoulders trying to reassure me. It really did but I didn't let on that I trusted him. The more he thought I was afraid of him the less he would watch me, and the easier it would be for me to get away.

"Maybe it would be easier if I didn't find you skulking around like your about to attack me at the slightest move I make. Jake you're starting to scare me. I'm not going anywhere. I have nowhere to go to, you made sure of that. You don't have to watch my every move."

"Why is it I don't trust that?"

"Why wouldn't you? You know I can't lie to save my life." I said offended. Well at least that's what I made it seem like.

He laughed as he replied telling me he was sorry to have doubted me and assured me he wouldn't "skulk" around anymore.

He left the bathroom and I checked my pockets. How could he have been so stupid to leave me with a phone?

I tried to use it. Damn! He wasn't so stupid after all. He had taken me outside of phoenix where there was virtually no cell phone reception.

I lingered a bit longer in the bathroom before deciding Jacob would have gone asleep

It was around 7:00 am and I was really tired so I went and lay down on the bed beside an asleep Jacob. Tomorrow night would be plenty soon enough for me to try to contact Edward for now I just wanted to sleep. Maybe in sleep I could block out everything that had happened to me today. In sleep I could think about only my Edward and maybe he would come and rescue me from this desperately love struck werewolf.

* * *

"Bella wake up now!" I went flying off the bed landing squarely on my but probably bruising something. "We have to go NOW! Get up!" he yelled at me dragging me off the ground.

"Why?" I asked furious that he had woken me up at; I looked at the clock on the table, 10:00 in the morning! God I had only gotten three solid hours of sleep which for me wasn't a lot. And considering the fact that I hadn't been deeply asleep for more than an hour of those three didn't make me feel better about my rude awakening.

"He's in Arizona. We have to go now!" he dragged me outside and threw me in the car then jumped inside and sped off as fast as he could.

"Where are we going now?" I said distantly. All I could think about was that Edward was in the state. He might find me after all.

"Probably Texas. I have some friends there. Wolf friends, we'll be safe there."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute there. Do you really think I'm going to go to a pack of _wolves_? There's no telling what would happen."

"You say that as if you didn't know one…or eight. We'll be fine Bells."

"No Jake I refuse that's taking it too far. I might know one or eight werewolves but I don't know these they might not have as much self control as your pack does. Nope I'm not going to do it. You take me to Texas but I'm not going to a pack of wolves." He looked like he was about to protest so I added an extra "no" to make my point clear.

The more I thought about the more I realized I had made the right choice in refusing. If I could get away from Jacob long enough for Alice to see what I was going to do then I might have a chance. But a _whole pack_ of wolves to evade would be much more difficult to achieve.

"Ok no wolves but we _are _going somewhere with a lot of people make no doubt about that. Don't worry Bella I'm not giving him any chances to catch us. It's ok. I promise." He gave me a reassuring hug but for what I was planning it wasn't very reassuring.

"Oh great." I mumbled. Then louder. "How long will it take for us to get there?"

"Oh about," he glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"What part of Texas?" the more I knew about where we were going the easier it would be for Edward to find me?

"Probably east. I know that part of Texas the best. Which town? Tyler or Longview"

"Which ones bigger? I don't want to be in a small town."

"Tyler's bigger…well actually they're about the same size if you think about it neither one of them are small. But they aren't huge like Dallas and Houston."

"Well then pick one I don't care which." He smiled thinking he had I caught. That I didn't want Edward to find me. He was defiantly wrong on both counts.

"How about Longview?"

"Works for me." I agreed.

We sat in silence for a while. It was hours before I could work up the courage to ask if we could stop at a gas station. When I did surprisingly Jacob agreed easily and deemed it ok. He even let me go to the bathroom by myself. I had been thinking about my plans for a long time in that car. I was pretty sure I knew what I would do I just prayed to god I didn't get anybody in trouble with Jacob or get myself caught totally ruining my chances of escape.

I walked into the store and asked the lady at the counter where the bathroom was she pointed me in the direction and I set off that way.

I stepped into the bathroom and I couldn't believe my luck. There were two stalls. There was also a lady there doing her make-up. I wasted no time and walked right up to her and tried to look as haggard as possible so she would believe the lie I was about to tell.

"Miss?" she turned to me curiously. "Are you here with anyone?"

She looked reluctant and hesitated before answering. "Um…yes I'm here with my husband. Why?" thank god.

"I need some help." Her face turned from curious to sympathetic, but still antsy about furthering this conversation. Not that I blamed her, I was a complete stranger.

"What kind of help?"

"'I've been…kidnapped by someone I know. Can I use your cell phone?"

"Phones don't work around here honey. Not for miles. You say you've been kidnapped?"

"In a way yes. One of my friends has kidnapped me from my…boyfriend. You see I live in Washington on the peninsula and he took me to phoenix…" I trailed off seeing how totally absurd the story seemed. "I'm sorry you probably don't believe me, but really I need some help. If I can just get a few miles from Jacob then Alice can see me and Edward will be able to find me then I will willingly go back to Jacob until Edward and Alice found me! Please I need help; I have to get back to Edward before Charlie finds I'm gone."

Apparently I was being a bit more hysterical than needful because she put her hand on my shoulder and patted it affectionately.

"Its ok honey I will help any way I can. We can sneak out of here, grab Mark and get out of here as fast as possible. That sounds good to you?"

I nodded my head eagerly praying to god I hadn't made the wrong choice.

"Well let's go then."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

(EPOV)

_Yes!_ They had been through here. The strong werewolf scent proved it.

I walked around the counter and silently listened to the cashier's thoughts. Damn! They hadn't done anything to get themselves noticed.

From the scent they had been here about three hours ago. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Alice?"

"I have news…" she paused.

"Alice! Don't keep me waiting!"

"Oh sorry. Anyway in case you didn't know Bella is a lot smarter than we give her credit for. She got away from Jacob and is with a woman and her husband who will be going to Albuquerque about a half hour drive from where you are. They will be going through other towns to throw Jake off but they will still go to Albuquerque." I sighed in relief. "I don't know how she got away from him but she did and unless he catches back up with her we will be able to see her no matter where she goes. I'm still keeping an eye on her though. You go get her and avoid Jake at all costs. I have a feeling we are going to have a very pissed off werewolf on our hands. Of course they know I can't see them after everything that happened last spring."

"Of course." I agreed shakily.

"Crap then we will have to find her as quick as possible. He's going to be after her like a hornet."

"Thank you Alice."

"No prob. Hey she's going to be my sis soon so it's my responsibility too to keep up with her."

"Well once she's your sister she'll probably be a vampire too so you won't have to keep up with her."

"True, true. Well you had better go get her so she can be my sister! Good luck."

"Thanks Alice." I hung up the phone and saw the cashier staring at me. I quickly grabbed the first thing I saw off the shelf and threw it at her. She dumbly fumbled with it as she tried to ring it up.

"That'll be a dollar and twenty-five cents." She said quietly.

I handed her the money and quickly walked out the door. As soon as I rounded the corner around the side I dumped the bag of Chex Mix in the trash and walked to the car. I hopped in and started off hitting the highway going about 95 and climbing faster. The closer I got to Bella the better I felt. She had better be in perfect condition when I found her of Jacob would pay dearly!

* * *

(BPOV)

"Thank you so much for all the help." I said as I stepped out of the car in front of the hotel Mark and Christina was dropping me off at. Hopefully I wouldn't have to wait too long for Edward to show up. Maybe I could use a payphone and call him quicker.

"It was no problem at all. If you need any help ever again just call us. You have my number right?"

"Yes I do." She looked like something had just crossed her mind.

"Do you need to call anybody my phone should work now?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not." She dug around a bit and pulled out a silver razor and handed it to me. I quickly dialed Edwards's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I sighed in relief at his anxious voice.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella! Oh my god, where are you? We have been looking all over for you."

"Jake kidnapped me. Where are _you_?"

"In Albuquerque."

"Thank god. Hurry up. I'm at the…" I turned around and glanced at the sign. "Oh how convenient the Albuquerque hotel." I heard a slight chuckle on the other end.

"Well I'm only a few minutes away. Do you think you could stay safe for 10 minutes or so?"

"I've been safe this whole time, but yes I will be fine for 10 minutes. Don't take too long though."

"Trust me honey I'm coming as fast as possible."

"Ooh pushing the stupid shiny Volvo to the limits is we? What are we pushing 110?"

"More like 120 but if I could go faster I would."

"Thank you, but don't burn it up before you get here. I'm fine…for now."

"Well then ill see you in a few. Bye and stay safe. I love you." I shut the phone and looked at Christina.

"Thank you so much for all of the help. If it weren't for you two I would still be stuck with that dog."

"Dog?" mark asked me perplexed.

"Uh long story but in his own special way yes a dog." Now it was Christina's turn to be confused.

"Did you really mean he was coming here at 110 miles per hour?"

"Knowing him yes he would be. He can't stand driving slow and-" I dropped off abruptly catching a glance something in the woods behind the hotel. Jacob! Why did he have to find me so easily!? The werewolf caught sight of me but Christina and Mark also both caught sight of him. Christina screamed as loudly as she could. "Go now I'll be fine!" I screamed. Mark didn't need any more persuasion he stomped on the gas and sped out of the parking lot without a passing glance.

Jacob came racing towards me and on instinct, even thought it was pointless; I started running as fast as I could in the opposite direction. It didn't take long for him to catch up with me. He rammed into my legs causing them to buckle which flipped me right onto his back. I held on for dear life. It was then that I saw the clothes hanging out of his mouth. Hopefully I would get brownie points for this, I even stunned myself when I carefully reached around his massive neck and tugged on his clothes until he let them fall into my hands. I pulled them back around and lodged them in between me and his back keeping them in place. What had he done with his shoes? Never mind I didn't want to know, although they were probably where he had shifted, shredded beyond recognization.

Then I remembered the razor phone in my and maneuvered myself on his back so I could reach my shoe. I stuffed the phone in it where I knew it wouldn't go any where. Thank god he hadn't noticed it before! Guess my luck was somewhat holding up today.

We ran for a long time in those woods behind the hotel for a very long time when we finally stopped it was hours later and almost dark. Jake took the clothes from me and went into a little bit deeper in to shift back. While he was gone I had sent a very quick message to Edward telling him that Jake had kidnapped him again and that I would call again at three in the morning and if I didn't something was wrong. Ok maybe it wasn't a short message exactly but Jacob took enough time that I had time to write that much, even considering how slow I texted.

He came back through giving me enough of a warning with the crunch of the leaves for me to shove the phone back into my shoe and put on a calm face. Hopefully he would fall for it.

I pulled my jacket closer around me. It was very cool even though fall had just started. _Very_ cool. Ok it was cold. There I said it, it was cold, and I was freezing my butt off sitting there on that log with nothing remotely close to anything that resembled a windbreak. Well unless you could count the giant who had decided to plop his annoying butt beside me despite the fact that he knew I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. Why did that not surprise me?

"Your cold." He said stating the obvious. I was only shivering, chattering and trying to keep as much body heat as possible. _Way to pay attention Jake, keep that up maybe you'll figure out I don't want you anywhere near me right now!_

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed!" I forced out keeping my voice as even as possible. "Where are we anyway?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really know, but tomorrow I- _we_ will backtrack and go back to Albuquerque. He will never expect it. " I didn't respond, not that Jake would have noticed anyway his mind was on one track. "Think about it Bella, if we go back there and stay in those woods he would have thought we had been there and when he showed up we got skittish and ran. He would never expect us to stay there. Well he would never expect me to stay there. That is if he came to Albuquerque at all. Which I doubt he wills, there are so many places we could have gone. It would be rather ironic if he came to the exact place we were. Don't you think Bella?"

"What- oh yea, sure he would never guess that." after I said that I slumped back down on the log again and continued to think of a plan.

So far all I could think of was getting some notice to Edward without Jacob noticing the only thing about that was Jacob was paying such close attention to me that I would never get a moment to myself. He didn't trust me not to run away anymore. Not that I blamed him. If only my first attempt hadn't gone so wrong I would be in my Edwards strong comforting arms instead of sitting on a log, lost in the middle of the woods with a desperately in love werewolf. I was seriously starting to wonder what kind of extremes Jacob would go to keep me human.

Well his attempts were in vain. I was going to become what I had dreamed about becoming for over a year and he wasn't going to stop me no matter what he did. My mind was made up and he couldn't stop me.

All I had been able to think of since he had first told me he loved me was not hurting anymore. He had defiantly ruined that when he kidnapped me the FIRST time. Now he was working on totally ruination of whatever feeling I had had for him before everything that had happened over the past two days.

"Bella are you ok? You're shivering." He tried to wrap an arm around me but I shrugged him off. He looked at me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"I would be fine if you hadn't taken me against my will AGAIN!" I lashed out. "When are you going to get it through your head that I love him? When are you going to realize that I can never be with you as long as he exists? And even if he didn't exist anymore I would still never be able to be with you. Jake we would never be happy together. You would outlive me no matter what. I would be old and you would still be young."

"Well at least you would still be human! At least then your heart would still be beating! At least then I would have you to myself for as long as I would have you. Whether that is 10 or 100 years I would have you to myself. You and I both know we belong together."

"If he had never existed yes we would belong together. But he does exist and although I love you Jake, and I do love you, we can never be together while he's there. I love you but I'm in love with him. How can I explain this! Ok let me give you a simile that he gave me. You're a long time alcoholic and you couldn't resist a drink even if you wanted to try. You get put in a room with a bottle of stale beer in one corner and deep rich wine in the other corner. Which will you drink? The stale beer or the wine?"

He laughed. "That's not a very symbolic you know,"

"I know but you get my point? Please Jake tries to understand. I love you but that love is nothing compared to the love I feel for him. If it weren't for him we would be together, and happy." His face fell.

"Bella we could be happy even though he does exist. I know we could."

"No we couldn't. Think of it like I had imprinted on him. I couldn't leave him if I wanted to. He's in my blood so to speek."

"That's a bad simile too." He grimaced.

"Well it's true. Why can't you grasp that? I can never love you the way I do him. I'm sorry Jake but I just can't."

He scooted towards me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I know Bells; I just can't give you up without fighting my hardest for you. I can't bear the thought of you becoming a nasty sick smelling vampire. No matter what you become though I will still love you Bella. Why can't you grasp that?"

"You would?" I asked taken aback. I had never expected that. "You would really love me even if I was a bloodsucking vampire?"

"Well I would rather if you went but yes I would still love you." He kissed my forehead and laughed.

"Thanks Jake. That means a lot to me."

"Just promise it will mean the same once you are a vampire. As long as it did I would still have a reason to live."

"Of coarse it will. I won't be totally gone."

"Yes you will Bella. You'll be consumed by the thirst, unable to control yourself. You won't be Bella anymore. You'll only be a mirror like image of Bella. Only a copy of the real thing. Not real, not alive, not beautiful, not sweet, not human and certainly not clumsy. You'll never be the same." he nuzzled my hair. "And on top of all that, you'll stink!"

"Oh shut up! That's not fair! All vampires stink to you, you stupid dog! And I am not beautiful."

"Beg to differ but you are beautiful Bells. You just don't see it."

"Yup I guess I'm blind because I just can't see what you two seem to find so special about me."

"Maybe it's the fact that you don't see yourself like the rest of the world does. Your selfless, you don't take things for granted and you value life. Well that's what I see in you. I can't speak for the leech but I can for myself."

"See my point!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"What point?"

"That you can't get over the whole vamp thing. If you can't stop calling Edward that then how wills you be able to love me if I'm one too?"

"Of coarse I will Bella. I love you not him. It would be harder to cope with though. With you as a vampire. You wouldn't be the same but at least I would still have memories of before we…changed into something we should have never been. "

"I'm sorry Jake. I've been trying to make this as easy as possible for you, I really have but you're just not cooperating with me. I want you to be happy. " he smiled sadly.

"I cant be happy Bells if your not there. I've tried, I really have. You're in my blood just like he's in yours. I told you I imprinted on you and I meant it. I just can't turn away from you knowing what you'll become. I love you and I won't leave you to him. I can't."

"But I love him. More than life more itself. Why are you trying to tear my hear in two?" I noticed that during this discussion I had curled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees hugging myself. Just like I used to do when Edward was gone and I was left in pieces. I buried my face in my arms.

"Bella if you love him like you say you do then why are you so reluctant to marry him?" that one hit me below the belt. I started crying.

I thought about all of my earlier reasons for disliking the thought of getting married and realized that those reasons were no longer valid. As a matter of fact they had never really been valid. Only in my head. Renée was handle ling the news nicely, even the part about Edward being a vamp and me soon to become one. The only person I had to worry about was Charlie. And I did worry. A lot. Charlie had never liked Edward and I was concerned about how he was going to deal with the engagement.

My main problem though was I had been fretting about what everyone else would think. Why should I? I was going to become a vampire and never see them again. They would die and I would live on. Why was I getting so attached to people who would eventually die and never be a part of me again? Oh who was I kidding! They would always be a part of me. Part of my human life. A part of me that I would always hold onto as hard as possible.

"That's a complicated question. At first it was because of what other people would think. Now I'm all for it. Its one human experience I won't miss."

_You only get one shot at being human._ The Cullen's were always reminding me about that. And of course they would know best about that.

A shiver ran down me.

"You're really cold Bella." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders engulfing me in his heat. I immediately turned to him and cuddled up to him. "God Bella why didn't you say something you're freezing!" I smiled.

"I was having a very interesting conversation. I wasn't thinking about it. Sorry." He answered by wrapping his arms more securely around me.

"I still say it would be as easy as breathing for us." He murmured. "We wouldn't even have to think. It would just be there automatically."

"I know." I whispered back. I shook him off and slid down the log where I was sitting on the ground up pulling him with me. The second we hit the ground his arms were back around me and I every part of our bodies were molded together.

God he was so hot! If I thought it was cold outside it sure wasn't in this little world we were in where it was only me and him. And I hated to admit it but that's what it felt like. Like our own world that no one could interfere in.

That's when I heard it. Only someone who had trained there self to hear the tiniest sounds like I had could have heard that faint rustling of leaves like I had. How could I not when I had spent the past two and a half years of my life with vampires and werewolves who were virtually soundless. Almost like church mice. Wait…vampires. Only a vampire could be that quiet.

I remembered back to when Edward and I had first gone to our meadow. I had been walking as quietly as possible and I still couldn't hear him. I was right, only a vampire could be that quiet. Only a vampire. That scared me. Was it Edward? Was it another one of the Cullen's? Doubtful. If it were one of the colleens they would have made their self or selves known. Not sneak around. Or was it someone else unlike them? Well Jake was with me right? If it was a stranger then they most likely wouldn't know about werewolves. Surprise was what I needed. Surprise was what this vamp was going to get.

I leaned closer to Jake taking all space between us away and acted casually like I was kissing his neck when was really whispering to him in as hushed a tone as I could editing as much as I could to make this take as little time as possible so it would look realistic.

"Jake. Vampire. In woods. Might be stranger. Probably doesn't know 'bout wolves. Follow my lead. Control yourself till I signal you. I love you." I really did kiss his neck then. Then I turned and kissed his lips slowly. Well he was defiantly "following my lead". He was kissing me back enthusiastically. The rustling became louder by the tiniest fraction. It was getting closer.

Tree branches snapped. Falling over where something had thrown them. Crashing down is what they were doing. Getting broken into pieces. That could be me soon. That also scared me.

Then something stepped out of the brush around us. Something so beautiful and breathtaking there was not a moments doubt what this thing was. She moved too gracefully to be human. Her movements flowed together too much.

Then there were her eyes. Dark red irises that seemed to pierce through anything they glanced at. And right now they were fixed on me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

**A/N: oooooh who could it be? Well it's not good I'll tell you that right now. If you know PLEASE don't say anything I prefer to keep you waiting.**

**On a happier note. This took me all week to write. Sorry for the delay. I wrote a LOT and was going to put it into more chapters but I couldn't think of where to divide it. So I didn't. It's a new record for me! 7,155 words! I've never wrote more than 3000 at a time. This took up all of my spring break. Boy you had better be glad I love all of y'all so much! Hope to update soon. (Btw in case you haven't noticed my other story has been put on hold for a while. What can I say I'm immensely into this story:-)****) bye for now. :-(**

**!CINDLE!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok just a quick reminder we left off at the part where another vampire has crossed their paths

**A/N: ok just a quick reminder we left off at the part where another vampire has crossed their paths. Not good. That's all I'm going to say muahhhhaaahhhaaa!! Ok ne way thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me.**

**(BPOV)**

"well, well, well what do we have here?" I faked surprise at the surprisingly sweet voice coming from this vampire. Yes, it was sweet but as I had found with Victoria just recently the sound of a vampire's voice could be very deceiving.

"well um…my name is Bella and this," I pointed to Jacob. "this is Jacob. What's your name?" her face turned up into a menacing smile.

"that isn't really any of your business now is it?" I only noticed she wasn't breathing when she took in a deep breath and her face pulled up into a disgusted expression.

"you know one of you really stinks." She said and immediately stopped breathing again, only not so noticeable this time.

"well no offense but you do too." Jacob added from behind me. "Maybe its just my imagination though" he amended when inconspicuously shoved my elbow in his ribs. I didn't do any damage but to myself. I tried to act as if it didn't hurt. But it did.

"I'm sure." She said coldly, eyeing him as if he were something to eat. Something to eat? If we weren't careful that could just be all we were _something to eat_.

She really was a beautiful, even for a vampire. Although I had defiantly seen better, like my darling Edward and, of course, breathtaking Rosalie. She had long black hair that almost reached her waist. Her skin in the lighting that was allowed by the moon had a certain doll like quality to it. It was almost like it was porcelain. Almost like she could shatter at any moment. But that was impossible, she was after all a vampire, and vampires didn't die except for one way. She was very young probably only about my age, maybe younger. But the most noticeable aspect about her was her obvious Mexican features. This girl was defiantly not originally from this part of the country. Even her accent gave her away. She was fluent in English but the way she pronounced certain words with more syllables than necessary gave it away. She was probably from Texas, or more likely Mexico.

"look I don't mean to be rude_ Leech_, but um we were _trying _to be alone before you so rudely interrupted so would you mind leaving." I shoved my elbow into his ribs with more force for that certain slip of the tongue.

"leech?" she asked with sudden curiosity.

I spoke up quickly trying to be as convincing as possible. _Please let this certain vamp not have any special powers! Please! _

"its just a word for people who…intrude when not wanted or expected where we come from."

"and where exactly do you come from?" _uh-oh! Truth or lie? _

"we come from Washington, but we have…friends not far from here at all," I lowered my eyes to glare at her warningly. " but if we were to go missing they would know immediately and come to our rescue." She didn't seem impressed.

"and they would know that how?" she asked in a voice that to anyone with common sense would have turned and fled, but I had never been one to have a lot of common sense…or balance for that matter so running away was out of the question too.

"oh trust me they would. Wouldn't they Jake?" he stared at me dumbly.

"uh….oh yes they would." He finished when he had come out of his stupor. "yes Edward would be furious." He said darkly. I cringed at the hurt in his voice.

"right… but then again so would Alice, and jasper-"

"Jasper?" she fairly screamed. "how do you know Jasper?" Then it clicked in my head.

"Maria." I whispered. She heard me and took a step back seeming frightened.

It all made sense. She was a vampire, young, porcelain, and Mexican. Everything Jasper had told us about her months before when Victoria was still out to get me with her newborn army.

"you know her?" Jake asked shocked.

"I know about her." I replied and then turned back to her. "you knew Jasper, you created him. He helped you win all of those battles in Mexico. Then he left you."

"how do you know all of that. your only a human." She spat out her last sentence.

"I know Jasper very well." I said relieved that I had the upper card in this conversation. I was also relieved that I wasn't defenseless and that at least Jake was there beside me.

"Maria! Maria!" a strange man's voice called through the woods behind her. "Maria where are you?" she seemed unable to answer.

"over here." She said softly. Too soft for a humans ears, This had to be another vampire. One that I didn't have the upper card with. That didn't sit too well with me, my relief vanished and I was left feeling vulnerable and helpless again. After all Jake was only one werewolf, and although he had had training he could never take on two ferocious vampires at once. We were doomed. Again.

The man stepped out into the clearing and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jacob and I. then he realized we were only humans and loped casually to where Maria was standing wrapping an arm around her that she quickly shrugged off. The man scowled. Maria had other things on her mind right now. For instance Jasper.

"how do you know him?"

"I'm…engaged to his…brother." Well that was true enough. But she wouldn't know that. she had met Jasper before the other Cullen's had come into his life so many years ago.

"he has a brother?"

"something like that. they were adopted."

"wait you were engaged to his brother, how could he have a brother when he's 150 years old? Unless that brother was one of us."

"he is a vampire." I said calmly.

"I don't believe you!" she said, apparently I was trying her temper.

"why because I'm a human and he's a vampire?"

"yes of course. How could he not kill you? "  
"he fights it. Just like you are right now, because you need me alive for answers,"

Then a thought crossed my mind, I had to get in touch with Edward.

I sneakily pulled my feet and crossed them Indian style then acted like I was folding my hands in my lap when I really grabbed the phone that was in my shoe and held it in my hands flipping it open and holding it up against my leg.

Marias face darkened. "and why would I need answers from you?"

"because I know about Jasper where he is and who he is with." She grimaced at the last part and something dawned on me. what if there had been other feelings that Maria had had for Jasper that he didn't know about. Could that be it? It was worth a shot.

I wasn't very good with cell phones but I knew that if you pressed the green button it would go straight to the recent call list. I pressed it twice so It would call him. Only when I thought he would have answered did I look down to see if he had picked up.

He had.

Maybe I had some luck after all.

"so _Maria_, what are you going to do with us. Kill us or let us take you to _Jasper_? He actually might be pleased to see you after a century."

She shrugged. "it would be nice to see him. He did leave in rather of a hurry. But then again why would I do that when I could find him anyway and just kill the two of you?"

I gulped. This HAD to work! There was no other way.

"because if you killed me and he knew you did it, he would never want to see you again. He might possibly even kill you." It came out more confidently than I had expected so I was proud of myself. For a moment at least, this wasn't going as I had planned it too. Well, at least I had a backup plan. Jacob.

"he would kill me?" she said in disbelief then threw her head back and laughed. "you actually think he could kill me? hah, as if! Jasper was always weak."

"if he was so weak how did he pull together a army of twenty-two in record time for you, and only lose four. Hmmm?" boy I was getting cocky now, not such a good idea.

"I don't mean that way," She snapped, the evil grin wiped from her face immediately. "I mean if you were around him he could never resist. He could never resist when blood like yours was around," she finished.

"so what are you going to do? take us here? Miles from civilization,"

"yea aren't we like close to Albuquerque? It should be about 30 miles from here," Jacob asked. He must have noticed the phone pressed close to my leg.

"something like that," she said towards Jacob. "southward,"

I couldn't believe my luck. She had practically told Edward exactly where I was!

"so your not going to kill us?"

"no I'm going kill you, but that one," she said pointing an accusing finger at Jacob, "that one will live. You stink too much human," she told him.

"glad to know." He beamed at her. She frowned darkly, it was a warning. "who's your friend?" Jacob asked innocently buying more time.

"Matthew," he supplied for himself.

"how old are you?"

"20," he answered.

"no I mean in vampire years,"

"oh, I'm 48."

"interesting,"

"and you?" my, he wasn't shy. or as evil as Maria.

"nineteen, although I might not be for much longer if Maria has anything to say about it. Do you have any powers?"

"nope, although ive heard of some pretty strange ones."

"me too," I said thoughtfully.

There was a moment of silence. I quietly shut the phone and prayed to god Edward hurried.

"well this has been lots of fun, but Bella and I have to be going," he said pulling us up.

"oh I don't think so," she said with a grin on her face. "I think you should stay."

"nope I don't think so," he said. "Run Bella!" and he took off in a random direction; I did all I could to keep up. He started stripping clothes as he ran throwing them back at me. then he disappeared in the bushes and with a roar phased. He came back with his shoes and boxers in his mouth. Maria just stood there with a dumb expression on her face. He nodded to me and I ran and threw myself on his back, and we took off.

I didn't look back to see if Maria was behind us, not that it mattered, she would never have been able to keep up with Jacob. Speed wise yes but the trees in the area were grown so close together that she would never have been able to navigate as effortlessly and superbly as Jacob could.

We ran, And ran, And ran. I don't know how long we ran through those woods circling the place where we had left Maria. She hadn't followed us, she was probably too dumbfounded by her first encounter with a werewolf. She obviously wasn't close enough for Jacob to smell her or he wouldn't be circling that certain area. He also obviously wasn't going to give up his wolf form either seeing as he wouldn't morph back no matter what.

"Jake?" he turned his head towards me.

"is she still around?" he nodded slowly telling me no, then turned back to face forward scanning the area again for something that he had told me wasn't there.

He tensed abruptly beside me. I shot up instantly alert. There was a rustling in the brush to my left. I jumped over to Jacobs other side taking refuge in his shaggy fur as if it could protect me from what ever was there.

Two figures stepped out into the clearing we had made for ourselves. I couldn't believe it.

I ran straight to his arms. "Edward!" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice!" I left him and ran to Alice throwing myself at her too. "I missed you two so much!"

Edward dragged me back to him and tucked me under his arm protectively.

"Jacob," he said addressing him. "I don't know what to do about you," he confessed. "on one hand I want to kill you for taking her in the first place and then putting her in danger of vampires, on the other I have undying gratitude for saving her from said vampires."

Jacob nodded telling Edward something in his mind.

"yes I see now how you avoided telling me about that certain part of your excuse to take her, but regardless I still want to kill you for it. You had better be glad she cares about you enough to grieve over your death no matter how much she may hate you at the moment, and trust me she has hated you for this little adventure at one point or another so don't try to delude yourself into thinking she was a willing participant in her kidnapping or she would never have escaped, which a very stupid decision on her part, and gone off with strangers and also snuck the phone so she could call me later."

Jacob hung his head and nodded once more. Then he turned to me with those heartrending eyes that spoke to me. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck burying my face in his fur.

"its ok," I said softly, "I forgive you."

"he says he's very sorry." Jacob turned and growled at Edward. "ok, ok what he really said was 'im so sorry for everything I have put you through. I swear I'll never put you through that again.'."

Jacob nodded at me.

"its ok, really. Jake?" he looked at me curiously. "did you really imprint on me?"

His eyes saddened again and I almost took it back, but I was too curious to actually do it.

He shook his head up and down in such small movements I barely caught it. I looked at Edward who confirmed it.

Then I broke down crying.

**A/N: ok well… I really don't know what to say about this chapter. Although I hope you liked it. Kinda cliffy I just didn't know how to end this chapter. Sorry. Im also sorry its so short compared to my other chapters. Mucho love from me!!**

**CINDLE**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ok I swear im writing as fast as I can

A/N:** ok I swear im writing as fast as I can. Im just not very good at sitting down for hours at a time, I have to be doing something and sitting at a computer isn't always so much fun. But once again im sorry and will be update as often as possible. !CINDLE!**

* * *

(JPOV)

How did they get out of these woods so easily? How! I felt like I had been circling them forever; like I would never get out of there. It was endless trees in every direction. I was made for the woods for heaven sakes! And yet a stupid bloodsucker got out of here easier than I have! _Will it ever end?_ I noticed the double meaning to that certain thought. Will it ever end? No it wouldn't because I would always love Bella. Will it ever end? No the anguish in my heart would never end as long she was with that leech instead of me. but that couldn't be helped. Could it? No it couldn't there was nothing I could do that could make her stop loving him, much as that hurt it was the truth. It was the truth that I had been deluding myself into thinking, just like Bella had said.

Bella. The love of my life, and nothing could change that. It was a simple fact I had imprinted on her the moment I saw her after I had first changed into a werewolf. Smartly I had gotten Sam to order me not to think, speak or mention it in anyway so that I could tell Bella when I wanted to instead of it slipping out of one of the packs mouth, and there were some big mouths in the pack that would have jumped on the chance to blurt something like that out, Embry for example. And now that Leah had joined I was immensely relieved because she would _never _have been able to keep that to herself even if I had threatened her. And it had worked so well! No one suspected but me and Sam. That's how it would stay. I would never tell anybody I had imprinted on her. It was none of their business anyway!

But god I did love her, too much in my opinion. I would never be able to let her go no matter how long my life would be. She would always be the center of my world. It was like I was bound to her. No matter where she went or what she became that fact would never change. Never. I knew she felt the same about me and that somewhat eased the pain, but in a way it only deepened the gash in my chest. It hurt worse because I knew that I could never have her. Could never marry her, could never grow old with her, and could never have children and grandchildren with her. That's what hurt the most, never being able to spend the rest of my life with her but knowing that she had chosen a disgusting vampire over me. that's who she would live, and love for the rest of her…life? Or existence? Which would it be? Would they ever really turn her into one of them? Or would they not and take that first choice. Stay with her throughout her human life, saving her soul and protecting her from eternal damnation. I hoped to god they would.

There seemed to be an unnatural amount of sunlight coming from up ahead. Had I finally wandered my way out of these cursed woods? Apparently I thought to myself as I stepped out into the bright New Mexico sunlight. I was right In front of a highway, a major highway by the looks of it. I had to get back to Albuquerque to get my car. I had to get back to Forks.

What about Charlie? How would he react? Would Police Chief Swan lock me up for kidnapping his daughter even if it were for her own good? Of course he would he would never know _why_ I had kidnapped her in the first place. He would only think about the fact that I _had_ kidnapped her not _why_ I had. Even if I did tell him the whole truth, including the vampires and werewolves sworn natural enemy thing, he probably still wouldn't believe me. and who would! I mean come on vampires? Werewolves? If I wasn't part of it myself I would never believe something that farfetched. It was completely implausible to anyone on the outside, anyone who wasn't in the inner loop. Oh, how I wished I were one of those lucky people who didn't have to worry about mythical monsters. Someone who had never heard of either one. Someone who didn't imprint on lovely, beautiful girls who fell in love with said mythical creatures.

I had to get home. Soon or someone would start to worry. Wait scratch that, ten people would start to worry. The pack. They would be the hardest to face and ones I would have to see and tell no matter what. Sometimes I really hated being a werewolf.

I walked up to the side of the road almost to where I could get hit very easily, but not quite, and did the only thing I could think of to get me back to my car in Albuquerque, I stuck my thumb out.

* * *

(BPOV)

It was getting colder and despite the fact that he was colder than the air around me I cuddled closer to Edward as we ran. The tears were still falling, but there was nothing I could do to stop it now no matter how hard I tried to for Edwards sake. They kept coming, and coming, and coming. Was it possible to shrivel up from crying so much? At least I had a legitimate reason, and this one was so much worse than the last time I had cried for Jacob. The last time I hadn't known that he couldn't let me go because like usual the worst thing that could have happened did happen. Jacob had imprinted on me and it had changed the situation completely. It really had, well for me at least. For Edward it was the same. I was crying over Jacob…again, and after I had swore he would never see me do that again! I was pathetic. I couldn't even keep a promise made to save the love of my life from regretting letting me choose him. I would never be sorry I had chosen, but it still hurt to have the other "normal" love of my life in pain because of me. but that was how it would always be and there was no stopping that. I still hated it though regardless of how it happened. The fact was it would happen. It was inescapable.

"Bella?" I looked up at my angel. No I would never regret choosing him. He was literally my knight in shinning armor who had rescued me from a tall dark tower guarded by a dragon. "are you ok?"

Was I ok? I really didn't know. There were so many conflicting emotions going through me right now that I couldn't truly be sure.

"I _think _so," I had meant to sound reassuring but my voice came out in such a small whisper that it wasn't very convincing. Wait, scratch that it wasn't convincing at all and from Edwards face I could tell it hadn't been convincing by any means.

He let go of my legs and with nothing to brace myself with but my own strength- which at this point I didn't have very much of- I slid down off of his back with a thud as I hit the ground not even giving an attempt to land on my feet, it wouldn't have helped anyway since I couldn't see six inches in front of my face from all the crying I had been doing the past half hour. He spun around quickly, too quickly that if I had tried to watch his movements I would be not just on my butt, but face down trying to stop the spinning my head would be doing. He crouched down beside me and attempted to wipe the tears off of my face but there were too many and they were still coming. They were silent tears now, not the loud honking tears that had come before. He cupped my face in his hands and gently forced me to look at him.

"Bella do you want to go back? I can take you… if that's what you want, to be with Jacob. I won't stop you. I know this is much tougher to deal with than just loving him and he loving you. I know-" he dropped off abruptly when my tears escalated to the point where even with him two inches in front of my face I could only make out a blurry image of him. "ok Bella lets go back," he said his face dropping in defeat.

I panicked.

I threw my arms around him refusing to let go. He responded by encircling me with his own arms. I let go and looked at his face. I kept my voice down to a whisper because I still didn't trust it to stay even if I spoke loudly.

"you cant make me go anywhere you're not. I'm not leaving you Edward," I buried my face in his neck right below his ear. "never, do you hear me, never." I heard him sigh in relief. He pulled back and kissed me briefly, then turned to Alice to ask her which way to go. I hid my face in his neck again refusing to let him see my tears again. Now that my job about making sure he would know I still wanted to be with him no matter what, I could retreat into myself again and muse about what had happened recently. One thing was certain, I had to stay as far away from Jacob as possible. It was the best thing for the both of us. Well, he might think differently about me spending my last few weeks…or months as a human avoiding him. He would see that as betrayal but there was no way to avoid it, it would be too painful for the both of us. It would be just like tonight, I would start crying which would only make things worse because he would try to comfort me saying it was ok when it should be _I _comforting _him_. He's the one who would need it. I mean for heavens sake he had _imprinted_ on me! and if it was anything like what he had told me about Sam and Embry and Jared then this defiantly wasn't going to be the easiest thing for him. And what was worse was all that time I had been ignorant about his imprint. Now that I knew it would only make things ten times worse than if I had never found out. I was always hurting him, even when I didn't know it! Everything I had ever done to him had been even worse than I had thought. And he had never told me! He had never even hinted about it! Why? It made no sense. Why would he keep something like that from me? And more importantly _how _had he kept it from everyone else? Wait, if they had known they should have told me! would they have told me? well I knew Quil would have told me, and since he hadn't that had to mean they didn't know. But how had Jacob managed that?

I thought back to when Jacob and I had been talking about Sam being the alpha and Jacob being the beta. Jacob had said he had chosen to step down. Could he have taken that place as leader of the Quileute pack? Or did he get the actual leader, Sam, to order him not to think or say anything about it? But then how had he been able to tell me when he did that night? I guess I would never know because I wasn't going to get close enough to Jacob to find out. If I found out be Sam or another member of the tribe so be it, but I was going to possibly have to go to great lengths to avoid Jacob until I was…changed.

I was brought back to reality when Edward stopped running again. We had been running? Since when?

"where are we?" I was proud of myself my voice hadn't broken when I said that. wait, my tears had stopped. For how long?

"somewhere south of Albuquerque I think." Edward said in a distant voice.

"could you set me down for a minute?" I asked hesitantly.

"sure," he released my legs and I slid down, landing on my feet this time. I walked around him to stand in front of him where I could look at his face. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. he did the same. I looked up at his perfect face mesmerized at the sheer beauty that face was to me.

"im sorry about earlier," I began. "I really am. It wont happen again. I promise." I kissed him.

"its ok," he attempted to reassure me. "really," he said at the skeptical look on my face. "I understand,"

That was good enough for me for right now and truly I couldn't resist kissing him again.

"so where to now?" I asked breathlessly a few seconds later.

He looked at me and shrugged as if were totally obvious.

"home,"

**A/N: wooooooo another chapter down…yeah me!! so how are y'all? I'm….bored….and….yup just bored. Well gotta go find something interesting to do. **

**!CINDLE!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: GO TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER WHEN I FIRST LOADED IT SOME OF IT WAS LEFT OFF AFTER EDWARD SAID "you asked for it"!!

boy do I feel dumb now! Sorry that last chapter came so late. See I had the chapter loaded on my documents page I just hadn't loaded it to my story. STUPID STUPID STUPID! (bangs head on something hard) (collects herself) sorry about that. now where were we? Oh yes. MY NEW CHAPTER!! ( tehe)

!CINDLE!

(bpov)

"so, blue or pink?" Alice asked. I pouted as usual at any reference to the wedding that was now only two weeks away. Was It really that close? It still felt like it was months away!

"Alice," I complained, "I thought you said I wouldn't have to make any decisions!"

She beamed at me, "you aren't Bella I am merely asking your preference, the real decision is still up to me although I would still like your input seeing as it is _your_ wedding." She said emphasizing the word your.

"could have fooled me. Everyone probably thinks you're getting married instead of me,"

She shrugged. "Probably but I'm not and you are so had better get used to the idea and get happier about it,"

"I am happy about it," I demonstrated by smiling as best as I could at her. And the astonishing thing was it wasn't a lie I really was happy I was going to marry Edward. Had I ever really disliked the idea? I must have been out of my mind.

The past few weeks had been a blur. When we had gotten home from our little adventure in New Mexico Edward had literally put me on lock down. No one was allowed to see me unless he was with me, and certainly not anyone from La Push. I hadn't been able to leave his side since. It was like he was permanently glued to my hip! Luckily I had Alice with me most of the time so I could bear his overprotective tendencies and not completely go mad from my separation from the rest of the world. Charlie was the only one who had visiting hours at all times and that was only because I was still living with him for the time being. And he wasn't very happy about that either. He assumed Edward wanted me all to himself and _that _was why Edward was cutting me off from everyone else. Charlie also assumed other things. They were always etched on his face much as he would like to hide it he was worried that I was pregnant and that was why I was marrying Edward. He had even gone so far as to demand I see a doctor just so he would be satisfied that I wasn't! as if I would need any other reason than the fact that I loved Edward with all of my heart to marry him! Naturally though I denied everything and I also refused to go to a doctor just so Charlie would be happy. Why couldn't he just realize that I loved Edward and be happy with that? after all I had been "dating" him for over two years now. Lord had it only been two years? They seemed like forever. Any other father would be happy with the fact that their daughter loved her fiancée, they would also be even happier to hear that the certain fiancée could more that substantially provide for his wife. But no not Charlie all he was worried about was whether or not I was pregnant and using that as a basis to marry young, something he and my mother strongly disagreed to their first years of marriage proving their point in their minds. They were always throwing stupid over repeated phrases at me like." are you sure you want to go through with this?" "I don't know if your ready," and the ever famous "you're too young to get married," why was everyone afraid I would break down and "come to my senses" and see that I was too young? That was defiantly the furthest thing from my mind. If I had ever intended to cry off I would have done it a lot sooner. And another thing I would have to be _mad_ not to want to marry him. After all this would be nothing compared to the rest of eternity. All this marriage was for was to show my family and friends how much I loved him, they could never guess how much but this would give them a vague idea. They would never know that when I said "till death do us part," I meant the litteral sense of the phrase. Because I didn't plan to die anytime soon; I planned to live a very long…existence.

"Bella what _are_ you thinking about?" Alice complained. "and don't even think about calling this wedding off,"

"I wasn't I wasn't," I defended myself throwing my hand in the air like a cop had just caught me stealing. "I was really only thinking about everything that's been happening these past few weeks, which by the way isn't much since Edward locked me up and threw away the key,"

"yea I know," Alice apologized sadly. "but do you blame him?"

"not in the least," I said reassuringly. "I know exactly where he's coming from, and you forget Alice I love him and that sometimes means I just have to trust him even if I don't understand."

"that's true too," she agreed. "well speaking of these few weeks I would say the wedding is coming along rather nicely, don't you?"

I groaned. I had a feeling she would bring us back to the wedding _somehow_. I smiled inwardly knowing just how to counteract to that.

"do you think Jacob will come?"

He smile faded and was replaced by a grim expression.

"I think he forked over that…invitation right when he kidnapped you. Unless he does something really nice like save your life I don't think Edward will let him anywhere near that alter,"

I shook my head, she was right after all.

There was a brief pause which of course Alice ended with another reference to the wedding. This was becoming a bad habit of hers.

"so have you chosen a gown yet from the designs I gave you?"

"no,"

Her mouth fell open.

"Bella I gave those to you two days after you got back! You cant honestly tell me you haven't been able to choose one in three weeks! I just wont believe, no I will not," she crossed her arms over her chest.

I mimicked her. "no I have not. I was wanting something more traditional,"

Her face pulled up into another astounding smile. "for Edward?" she inquired.

I smiled too, "yes for Edward,"

She giggled and ran to me and scooped me into her arms twirling us around the room.

"oh Bella, this is the most amazing thing you've ever done! Edward will love you forever!"

"I should hope he already does, now will you please put me down Alice before I get sick?"

"of course," she replied but spun around one more time before setting me down where she immediately enveloped me in a hug that almost crushed me.

"thank you," I said as I collected myself smoothing my clothes back down dramatically while smiling.

Surprisingly I was having a lot of fun today. Edward had really made me sulky this morning when he had dropped me off here unannounced and told me today was for wedding plans only. I really wasn't too happy to hear that first thing in the morning, and it had been early morning when we had arrived, around 7:00 AM when he had woke me up. Charlie was on his way out when Edward had snuck out grabbed his car and come back without my noticing. Then he had woken me up and said he was taking me somewhere for the day while he hunted, which I was already suspicious of because he had already hunted that week, then stopped at this boutique, kicked me out of the car, (not literally) and sped off probably laughing his head off. Which is where Alice came in to play. She had been waiting for me patiently there for most of the morning. She would never have suspected I would be so mellow about this spontaneous wedding planning day but I was, as a matter of fact I was more involved then I had even expected of myself.

We spent most of the rest of the day finding a Flower Girl dress (it was going to be Angela's little sister Meygan) and a little basket for her for the flowers to in. around 5 or so we called it quits and walked out of the boutique quite exhausted. Well I was in any case.

The first person I saw when I walked into the Cullen's living room was Edward who immediately started apologizing for abruptly ditching me at the shop and running off. I shut him up quickly by kissing him VERY hard and promising it was ok and that I had had a lot of fun. That was where I lost him. He was so sure I would be angry all day that he just couldn't believe I could have actually had fun while planning my own wedding.

"are you sure you had fun?" he asked for the billionth time after setting me on the bed in his room.

"yes for the last time I had fun!" I said exasperated. "do you really find that so hard to believe?"

He shrugged casually. "a little, after all all you've ever done was say how much you dreaded this marriage."

"I cant change my mind?"

He kissed me on the cheek then beamed at me.

"of course you can,"

"good because I have," he smiled wider I was really making him happier by giving in and enjoying the fact that I was marrying him in less than two weeks, I was surprised at how much that thought meant to me, or how much it meant to him knowing that I loved him enough to put away all of my distasteful feelings towards marriage for him. It made me feel good to know that I had made him this happy by only saying one little word" yes,"

"so have you chosen a gown?"

"no! and even if I had you wouldn't be able to see it I intend on surprising you on the day of the wedding with it. Although I promise you will love it."

"I'm sure I will," he said kissing my neck. "but I'm also sure I will love it even better when its off of you," his finger trailed down my spine giving me goose bumps.

"Edward!"

"what?" he said not stopping. "you asked for it,"

"I'm sure I did," I said breathlessly trying to tune out my hammering heart. I had meant that to be sarcastic but with my voice barely over a whisper it didn't sound very mocking.

He picked me up and carried me to his room where he gently layed me down on the bed. I hadn't realized until I hit the very comfortable feather mattress how very tired I was, and completely relaxed in his arms I quickly fell asleep. I never heard him whisper in the sweetest voice any angel could have "I love you Bella,"

A/N: sorry for the sudden ending i had had this very close to done for a very long time and Bloodstainsoul was rushingbut i just couldnt find any time so sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N wow this is defiantly the most I have ever written on one story

A/N wow this is defiantly the most I have ever written on one story. And hopefully I will get to continue. Im not sure yet. Sooooo sorry for not updating lately. Please forgive me.

Charlie hadn't been taking the "oh yeah and by the way the man that your daughters marrying in two days is actually a vampire who plans to make her a vampire too" thing too well. Not that I blamed him I mean I was shocked too when I first found out Edward was what he was and truth was I am still a bit antsy about turning into one of them. Don't get me wrong my mind is totally set and I'm not going back but I'm not looking forward to the pain.

_The wedding is in two days. In two days I'll be Edwards forever. How will I ever make it?_ I thought for the billionth time that day. I had literally been think about that since I had gotten back from my little adventure with Jacob and even though I hadn't seen him since I still had a feeling in my gut he would do right by me and come to the wedding.

I needed time alone, and since I thought no one would think to look for me there I had went to the cliff that I had jumped from the year before. Wow it had been a year already. I'm 19 now and getting married. Never in my life up until my 17th year had I ever thought I would get married at nineteen, then again up until my seventeenth year I had thought the world consisted of only normal people and no fictional characters that weren't actually fiction. Also never in that time span had I ever anticipated that I would fall head over heals in love with one of those said fictional characters. My life had defiantly done a major flip flop in the past two and a half years that was sure.

My thoughts had ceased making sense and all I could do was flip through my memory and mentally watch my life and what it had been like before I had met the Cullen's and the Black's when something interrupted me.

"Bella?" something called from behind me. my face immediately turned up in a smile at who it was, thinking that now was the time for apologies and retributions. But I never turned around to face the person and let him see my smile. I quickly schooled my features into place.

"yes," I called back with amazing calm and sureness.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked his voice still sounding hesitant. He started walking towards me slowly.

"well I wasn't here waiting for you if that's what your thinking," I answered putting just the right amount of coldness in my voice. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for that one.

Jacob immediately stopped walking towards me. _Strike one. _I thought to myself.

"im sorry Bella," I could tell he meant it by the tone in his voice but I chose to ignore the pleading sound of his voice.

"are you coming to the wedding?"

"do you want me there?" his voice was barely a whisper.

I finally turned around to face him and was astounded at what I saw. It was normal Jacob sweat pants, no shirt and shoes but there was one difference, there was a single tear sliding down his cheek. It was my undoing, I jumped up and ran straight to his arms throwing myself up at him where he caught me mid-air.

"I'm sorry Jake I really am. I shouldn't hold anything against you, and I don't I really don't. I guess ive just got a lot of extra energy and it just came out the wrong way. Im so sorry Jacob." He placed his head on my shoulder and a shudder went through his body vibrating all the way through me like an earthquake.

"I'm sorry Bella," he choked out.

I turned my head slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I forgive you," I whispered and more shudders racked his body.

I don't know how long we stayed like that for, him holding my up against him by my waist, my arms around his neck and his head on my shoulder. He cried, I cried, we both cried together. Next thing I know it we're sitting on the edge of the cliff beside each other talking about everything we could think of. What we had been doing lately-he had even asked me how the wedding plans were going-, what had been going on in our family's lately, or in his case his family and the pack, and just anything else we could think of to keep our minds off of the subject we knew would come up sooner of later. The subject of my impending demise, or death as he thought of it was silently forbidden. He had always refused to think I would ever be the same regardless of what I or any of the Cullen's told him before why should I think he would feel differently know? Well I didn't. at least that's what I had drilled into my head. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he would believe me now. In spite of the fact that he could have changed his outlook about my situation I refused to bring it up for fear it would make him go away. And if I was really true to myself and my feelings I knew that I didn't want him to go away. I wanted him to stay here with me for as long as possible not just for my own selfish needs but for his too. I knew this was probably the last time I would get to talk to him like this, privately with no barriers between us, before I was changed and we probably wouldn't be able to stand the stench of each other. Not to mention the fact that then we would be natural enemies. We would never have another moment like this again. Like the old days when Edward was gone and Jacob was all I had. My sun as I used to think of him, shining with all the light and warmth I needed to keep the void of the darkness away while my other superior sun was gone. Then that the other sun had come back and I saw how puny my replacement sun had actually been, and I realized that I loved that sun for what it did for me but that I could never live without my original sun. I was very thankful for my replacement sun I never wanted it to leave, but it could never exist in my world when I had my larger sun. my smaller sun could never compare to my superior sun but I loved it all the same.

We had been sitting in complete silence neither one of us noticing words had ceased and were just enjoying each others company when I heard rustling behind us and something crashed into the clearing behind us. I turned and saw Edward stalking towards us tensed up so tight I thought he actually looked like marble not just felt like it.

"get away from her," he spit out.

I stood up and walked towards him only to be pulled back down by Jacob, where he stood up and placed me behind him.

"Calm down Cullen, I'm not letting her near you until you do," Jacob said calmly. I was stunned by that calmness. "I'm already losing her to become one of your kind, I wont have you make me lose her permanently." His voiced cooled at the end but he was still as calm as can be.

Jacob kept talking to Edward but I didn't focus on it all I could think about was Jacobs calmness. He had never done this before, then again he had never cried in my presence before either. Had Jacob changed when I wasn't looking?

"Bella? Are you ok?" there were arms around me. I didn't remember how they got there or whose they were.

Then I saw Jacob and I did the worst thing I possibly could have at the moment.

I kissed him.

I don't even know what had come over me that made me do that. but the next thing I saw was Edward running back into the woods.

I went after him blindly. Screaming his name, but to no avail he was either too far away or he just didn't care.

I didn't know where I was. I looked around. I was in some kind of clearing. There were bushes and trees around me. I looked up and it was like a skylight with sunlight coming down. It was beautiful. I was spinning. Why? I was so confused. Then I realized it was because I was dizzy from all the spinning. I tripped and fell down.

I lay on the forest floor and just looked up at the sky. I wanted to be a cloud. Free of worries and just float up in the sky. Clouds were pretty.

"Bella!" Jacob. Oh Jacob! How could I have forgotten about him? He would be sick with worry, he would know I wouldn't know I don't know these woods and I would be lost.

"Bella where are you!" he yelled again his masculine voice carrying across the forest.

There was a crash behind me. I sat up and looked around. There he was. My Jacob. Wait he wasn't mine. He could never be mine, I had made sure of that. but regardless I still loved him. Why was the world so cruel? Why did it have to give me two things so special to me and then make me choose which one I had to live with. I should have never met Edward. He should be dead. he should be dead and six feet under. But no, vampires had to exist. They had to ruin my normal life.

And Jacob. It was meant to be with Jacob. He was right it was the natural path my life would have taken. He's the one I should have ended with. And I loved him so much it hurt. But Edward was made for me. he was created for me. he was my soul mate. Oh why couldn't I have just met one of them? Instead life had dealt me this cruel lose-lose hand. One way or another I had to hurt someone I loved deeply.

"Bella? Honey, are you ok? Your crying," his arms were around me once again and all I could feel was his unnatural warmth around me. his broad chest and enormous arms. They were my undoing. I cried, again. Harder than before.

"its ok Bella I understand." He said sadly but surely.

"n-no it-t's n-n-not" I choked out. His arms tightened around me.

"yes it is, I understand what you've been trying so hard to tell me. I love you Bella and I don't want you to go, I want you stay with me, but I now know that you cant, that it would destroy you to be without him. Im sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

He said more but I never understood anything more than that. my Jacob had changed. There was no way around it, he had changed and he understood. Now I had to get Edward to understand what that kiss had meant now that I knew myself. I was a goodbye kiss. The last one I would ever from him.

Well maybe not the last, I realized as I said goodbye to him later that night. This kiss was longer and deeper. It was a true goodbye followed by a hug and a parting I would never forget.

The sun was setting and the last rays were illuminating Jacob making him look like and angel.

And in a way he was an angel for me. a guardian angel. He would always be there for me no matter what, waiting for me to fall so he could catch me, kiss the bruise and set me back on my feet. He was no longer a sun he was my star, guiding me, and always watching over me.


	16. Chapter 16

(BPOV)

(BPOV)

"Edward?" I called softly knowing he would here me.

There was creaking of floorboards but that was all that gave him away as he silently walked to the door but did not open it. I pressed my ear closer to the door.

It had taken me hours to come up with the courage to drive here. And even know as I stood outside the front door I was having second thoughts about confronting him. What if he was so mad at me that he never wanted to see me again? I know it was very unlikely but I worried about it all the same.

Apparently the rest of the family wasn't there. I faintly remembered Edward telling me earlier that morning that Alice had been planning on giving us the house for the night anyway so we could talk about things. Thankfully she had seen that this would happen so we could have this privacy in case this turned into a fight. Then again maybe there would be no fight. Maybe Edward would reject me. maybe he wouldn't even talk to me. that was another reason to be glad Alice had gotten everyone out of the house. I would never want them to see me crying as I left knowing that Edward didn't want me. But regardless of whether or not Edward wanted me and he left, I would never let the rest of the family leave. I loved them all too much. It would kill me to see Edward leave again. But it would be that much harder if he tried to get everyone else to leave too. _It will be like I never existed._ Those words still echoed through my heart every time he left just to go hunting. What if he never came back? What if _they_ never came back. How would I exist without them? They were almost family now. They were almost a real family to me and not just as if I had been adopted. I would never live if they all left me again. I really would break down then. At least if just Edward left I would still have someone to change me so I could spend the rest of eternity trying to get him to believe that I loved him and that he was the only man that could ever complete me the way he did. Maybe if I did spend eternity trying he would eventually know just how much he meant to me. maybe that was the only thing that could convince him. Maybe he was like me and just needed the assurance that he was loved. That I would never leave him for someone else. Maybe that was all that was wrong. Well I was never going to find out standing here on his porch looking like a lost child. I had to let him know that I was sure of myself and my feelings. So mustering up all the courage that was left in me I spoke again, louder and more sure sounding.

"Edward please talk to me," nothing on the other side. I tried a new approach. "please, just listen to me," I pleaded.

Still nothing, so I just dove in.

"Edward, I know you can hear me. I know you love me. and I hope you know I love you too. And if you don't know that by know then I'd say for a vampire whose had over 100 years to gain knowledge you would be pretty stupid to not know that I love you. Edward that kiss wasn't what you thought, it was a goodbye. I promise in everything I'm about to say I'm telling you the truth.

"I love you. I'll start with that. Edward, you know I love Jacob, but that is a different love. I just realized it, Jacob is my human love and I love him so deeply it hurts, but Edward you are my soul mate I love_ you _ so much that if I were to lose you I would probably crawl into a hole and stay there 'till I rot. That's how much pain I would be in. I wouldn't even be able to go on with life. Don't you see that? don't you see that if you weren't in my life I would have no reason to live? That my life would be as pointless and meaningless as you say yours would be without me; I can't live without you. Can you Edward, can you live without me? do you really love me as much as you claim you do? Am I really the only reason you find significance in your life? I need to know, Edward. I need to know that you love me as much as I love you. I need to know that no matter what you'll always want me, that you'll always need me. I need to know- " the rest of what I was saying ended abruptly as the door swung open so fast that I should have come off the hinges. I was in Edwards arms so quickly I never even noticed until I was being really crushed by his strength.

"Bella, oh Bella, I'm sorry."

I was seriously struggling for breath now sow I barely got out. "Edward…choking…" he immediately dropped me. I almost landed flat on my backside but I caught myself just in time by grabbing onto his waist as his arm swooped down to catch me at my waist and hurling me back to him in a much gentler embrace.

"Bella, of course I love you as much as you love me. but your wrong, love, you didn't just describe what your life would me, you just described what _my _life would be without _you_. I would never be able to live without you, my beautiful Bella." Again I was enveloped in a hug meant to crush me to him. But I wasn't complaining this time. Just knowing that he loved me as much as I loved him made everything else going on around me seem insignificant to this amazing vampire who loved me. He really loved me; really and truly loved me. just the thought did wonders to my own love for him.

I shivered. I hadn't known it was cold before, but I wasn't to be cold anymore for Edward upon feeling that slight shudder that went through me picked me up like a baby and carried me right into the house and didn't put me down until we were in his room by the bed. I didn't complain just because of the fact that he was holding me and it gave me the excuse to put my arms around him and hold onto him for dear life while I rested my face against his neck and drank in his sweet intoxicating smell.

He sat me down and pulled the covers back. Once I had lain down he went to turn off the light. I hadn't noticed it was so late, but the clock read 11:23 pm. Suddenly I was tired. I sat up and looked for him in the dark room. I heard the dresser opening and close and then he was at the bed. I could only see him faintly but I knew I could see some clothes in his hands. were they mine? If so where had he gotten them?

He handed them to me and softly told me to stand up and change for bed. I complied rising up and started to strip. After all we were about to be married so who cared if he saw me change. I had just gotten my shirt off when he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my neck kissing me slowly up towards my face. I dropped the clothes I had been holding and wrapped my own around arms around him.

"just think Bella day after tomorrow and we'll be married," he said huskily when he had reached my cheek. I was unable to respond because I was to preoccupied with having to concentrate so much on breathing at the moment. He chuckled into my throat and I shivered again but not out of coldness. Then just as quickly as he had pulled me close he picked me up and set me in the bed pulling the covers up and climbing in beside me. I snuggled close to him and rested my head on his shoulder as his arms encircled me forming a wall around me. I tilted my face up to see him and softly kissed him not caring where it landed. I was pretty sure I had gotten his right cheek, though I couldn't really be sure it was so dark in the room. He leaned down too and kissed me back, only he hit the mark. How did I get so lucky? I had asked myself that question so many times in the past two years and every time I couldn't find an answer. Not that I was bothered by that fact, It was just the thought of him being with someone else hurt me so much that I didn't ask questions I just accepted the reality that he was mine and that he loved me, and I knew-really knew- that I loved him back as much if not more than he loved me.

Edward kissed me again on the cheek softly as I slowly drifted off to sleep happy knowing how much I was loved and the delirious fact that I was getting married to this amazing vampire in two days!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ok, so as you can see I haven't been writing a whole lot and I'm sorry

A/N**: ok, so as you can see I haven't been writing a whole lot and I'm sorry. But now that I'm out for summer, for the next week or so I will be writing intensely so I will probably get a few more chapters done. Also I'm just letting you know now; I'm not going to actually write about the wedding. I'm going to leave that to Stephenie because…well this **_**is**_** her story not mine so I think she should be the one to do it. Although I might write about Bella's changing, but I'm not sure. So anyway I hope you like the last chapter, and I hope you will like this one. Byeas. **

**!CynDal! **

The wedding had been amazing, even though I didn't remember much of it. All I was really concentrating on was not tripping as I walked down the aisle. Not that Charlie would have let me trip anyway, its just that I didn't want to trip in the first place. But when I had actually gotten up to the alter, all I could think about was Edward, I don't even know if I said all the right the words but from what I could tell no one laughed at me at any point during the ceremony.

The reception had been pretty good too…I think. Oh what was I kidding myself I didn't really remember anything but Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. He was the _only _thing running through my head. He was my husband now! Finally!

That night I had been so exhausted I had just climbed into _our _bed and fallen asleep. We had talked for hours about what had happened in the past two years, everything that had happened today, and what would happen in the future. Edward said that he would change me as soon as he could but that we had to act normal for right now and then move away after a while so everyone could see that we were really married and loved each other as much as we claimed. If they only knew the half of it!

Edward had said that Jacob had been at the wedding. He also said that when Jacob had spoken to him it had been to apologize for everything that had happened. That really touched me that Jacob would come to my wedding. That he would he would also apologize also moved me. But I was still hurt that he hadn't talked to me, or even let me know he was there. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was right, if he had let me know I wouldn't have wanted him to go. And he would also probably be fighting the urge to abduct me on the spot again. He was always concerned for my welfare.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Edward asked softly at my ear. Had he actually stayed the whole night with me? He was usually not there when I awoke in the mornings. Normally he was downstairs with the rest of the family.

"Hmm," I answered still groggy from just waking up.

"Come on sleeping beauty, get up," I groaned but slowly complied.

"Do I have to…?" I complained.

"Yes," he beamed at me. "you do,"

"Fine," I groaned. "But I'm letting you know now that I do not appreciate this dictating. Don't make a habit of it." I put a finger to his chest and smiled.

"Just come on," he smiled again. Oh lord what was he up to?

I got off the bed and went to put on some clothes over my tank and shorts that I had slept in. I quickly found a t-shirt and jeans and pulled them on. I was really going to have to think about getting all of my stuff over here. I was going to run out of clothes quick. Wait, never mind Alice would just buy more thinking I still didn't have enough.

Edward grabbed my hand as soon as I was dressed and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. I barely got to say hello to Alice and Jasper before Edward pulled me out the backdoor.

The grass was wet from the morning dew. It was still early in the morning so the birds were still singing, very loudly, and annoyingly. My jeans were getting wet from the wet ground. Why hadn't I thought to put on shoes? Oh yea Edward hadn't let me.

When we got to the woods behind house he finally took pity on me and picked me up. He didn't run though which confused me. He walked for a few minutes and then stopped and set me down turning me to him.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. I frowned at him in confusion but he merely smiled at me and shook his head repeating himself. I sighed and obeyed knowing that if I didn't he would make me.

He grabbed my hand again and pulled me forward. I walked slowly not trusting myself not to fall. Edward pulled me closer to him and grabbed my waist when he felt my reluctance to walk with my eyes closed and whispered in my ear.

"Its ok Bella, I got you. Now don't peek," the last was spoken in laughter.

We walked only about twenty feet when he stopped.

"Ok Bella, open your eyes." I did and immediately my jaw dropped at what I saw in front of me.

It was a two story house. Well it looked more like a cottage with the stone sides and wide windows. I instantly fell in love though. It looked cozy. I turned to Edward and threw myself at him.

"Ours?" I breathed.

"Ours," he answered smiling like a maniac at me. "You like it?"

I nodded but answered vocally just to get the point across. "I love it,"

I ran up to it and inside. I immediately came into the living room. The kitchen wasn't far away. Not that we would really use it that much. I ran up the stairs and found three spacious rooms; it saddened me that we would only need one since we would never have children. Every thing in the house was a strange assortment of colors. Nothing matched. I noticed there was nothing electronic. It looked like something straight out of the 1880's. There was no phone, no t v, and no computer, nothing modern. Even the stove was and old 1800 are stove.

"Edward, when was this house built?" I asked at seeing the old wooden furniture that looked like antiques.

"To tell you the truth, love, I don't know. I found it out here only a few weeks ago. Then I went and got papers on it. The company said this house had no record so it was very easy to buy it. And cheep," he said at my face at the word _buy_. He knew how much I hated it when they bought me anything. His family, my family, I corrected myself gladly. I was so happy to finally call Alice a sister and Esme a mother and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper brothers and sisters, and Carlisle a father. It made me feel like I had been a part of this family all along.

"Maybe we should find out," I mumbled at the thought about what someone would say when he came home and found someone had bought his home.

"Bella no one has lived here in at least three years. We would have known about it. The only way in that you can get a car down here it through our driveway and only our family and you have been here in three years. No one lives here Bella."

"Still," I mumbled.

He shook his head at me.

"Well I'm happy you like it Bella, so now would you like to back to the house and get something to eat?" I nodded my head and we walked back to the house hand in hand.

* * *

"He bought you a what?" Charlie asked later that night when I had ran over for some clothes.

"A house." I stated simply. Charlie apparently needed simple words for this.

"But…but, why?" Charlie's face was one of confusion.

"So we don't have to live with the family for our remaining time here. So we can be alone Charlie." He blushed at the mention of me and Edward alone. If only he knew how impossible it was for me and Edward to actually "do" anything he wouldn't be blushing he would be jumping up and down with pure joy. Well maybe now that he knew about Edward being a vampire, now was the time to tell him.

"Charlie I have to tell you something, about Edward being…what he is. We can't…do anything Charlie." His face only became more confused. I was going to have to be more direct. "Charlie, Edward and I can't have sex." Well at least he comprehended now. Well for a moment. His face of confusion came right back and looked worse than before.

"Why?"

I sighed then dove right in. "one thing about vampires, Charlie and I don't know if you know about this yet, is they're strength. They have amazing strength." I paused to catch my breath. "Charlie do you remember our first date? When Edward and I went to play baseball with his family?" Charlie nodded his head. "Well, the reason why we went because it was lightening and thundering was because when they hit the ball it literally sounds like thunder." I paused again wondering how much I should say. I really shouldn't keep anything else from Charlie; he should know the whole truth. But what if he didn't like the truth?_ Well, he'll just have to deal with it. Edward and I are married now and there is nothing he can do about that. And there is nothing he can say or does that will keep us apart. _"Charlie not all vampires are good like the Cullen's."

Charlie took a sharp intake of breath when he caught my meaning. I put my head down and stared at the floor. "What do mean "isn't good?""

"Really the Cullen's are one in a kind. There is only one other vampire family that they know that doesn't hunt on…humans." Charlie's mouth dropped open but I knew I had to continue. "Alice is psychic dad. She knew that other vampires would be crossing this region, but she didn't know that they would hear the game and come. By the way that's another thing about vampires, they are super fast. That's why they have such fast cars. Edward used to scare the crap out of me when he would drive over a hundred."

"What do you mean over a hundred?" Charlie became red in the face.

"Dad its ok. Vampires have much better senses than we do. Dad they're used to going fast. You should see Edward run, that's scary enough not to mention when I'm with him and he's running he's usually carrying me. I used to be afraid of hitting trees. I was actually stupid enough to think Edward would let me hit a tree." I shook my head and silently laughed at myself.

"Anyway," I got right back on track. "There were three vampires, all with red eyes, that are how we knew they were not like the Cullen's. There was James, Laurent, and…Victoria." I had to force the name out. Just thinking about her gave me chills. Charlie saw my hesitation and surprisingly guessed right.

"So Victoria wanted to kill you?"

"Well…not at the time. First it was James. That was the real reason I was in the hospital. James had cornered me in Phoenix and bit me. So I'm not really looking forward to the pain, but-"

"What pain?"

"The pain of becoming a vampire. I almost became one that night. Edward saved me." that confused look was starting too become permanent on Charlie's face. "When James's venom went into my wrist I started becoming a vampire but Edward sucked the venom out. Dad you have to realize that no one's blood calls to Edward like mine does. The Italians call me his "singer" because my blood sings to him. When he first met me it was all he could do not to kill me. And he's come close to it but he knew what his life would be like without me through Alice's eyes and that was the only thing keeping me alive. Edward saved my life but, at the time I wished he hadn't. At that point Charlie I was so deeply in love with him that I had been begging Carlisle to change me. Carlisle has the most control you see because he works around blood everyday. It took him a long time to gain that kind of self control. Three hundred years. Yes Charlie, Carlisle is over 360 years old. Vampires live forever. They are eternally the age they were when they were changed.

"Stop getting me off track Charlie," I smiled at him. The look on his face was priceless.

I continued to talk giving every detail I was willing to about Edward and I, and the Cullen's. I didn't run out of words until about 8:00 that night. It amazed me that I had been talking for over four hours, but at least Charlie knew everything.

I could see he needed time to think so I, tactfully mumbled something about grabbing clothes, then I went up to my room grabbed anything I saw and headed out the door ten minutes later with about half of my wardrobe in my arms. I said a quick goodbye to Charlie then left the house quickly.

I found everyone at the house playing a silent game of monopoly. Apparently the game had started when I had left and they were just bidding they're time until I got back. I explained to everyone about what all I had told Charlie and they all seemed very happy with my decision to let him know the whole truth.

Edward excused himself and led me into his room a few minutes later. Carlisle had come home so he filled in for Edward and everyone went back to playing the game that could quite possibly go on until the next day, most likely with Alice as the victor. She never _tried _to use her powers to win; she just couldn't help herself most of the time.

Edward walked over to the stereo. I had only just recently found the courage to press the play button but I would have nothing more to do with it for fear that I would break it.

He turned on some very soft music and set the volume very low so it was really just a beautiful noise in the background.

"What's with the slow music?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Cant I woo my wife?" he asked with an innocent smile on his face.

"Woo your wife how?" I replied devilishly.

"Oh, the usual. Soft music, low lighting…no clothes." I took a deep breath at those words. Could he really be implying what I hoped he was? "Just me and you. No interruptions. I'm keeping my end of the deal Bella."

I patted the seat beside me beckoning for him to come sit by me. He complied without hesitation.

The second he sat down I scooted over into his lap.

"It was never a deal Edward," I whispered into his ear. "This is enough for me."

"No Bella," he replied huskily. "You're not the only one who wants this, or have you forgotten?" the nod of my head told him that I certainly hadn't forgotten. As a matter of fact the last time we were in a situation like this he had called me seductress, and a creature that should have never been made as tempting as me. Of course I had never believed a word of it. I wasn't delirious after all; I knew that next to a vampire I looked like a rag doll. It had always amazed me that he thought I was beautiful when he could easily have had some other vampire instead of a klutzy human.

"I haven't forgotten," I replied shakily.

"Good," was all he said then he turned and pulled me towards the bed. I followed him eagerly and yet still hesitant that he would change his mind. I really hoped he wouldn't.

As we inched towards the bed Edward began taking off my clothes, first my jacket, then my jeans, then my shirt. Before I knew it he already had me half naked, and we hadn't even reached the bed yet! His tantalizing kisses were keeping me much too occupied. Every once in a while he would thrust his tongue so deeply into my mouth, then suck mine back into his that I would be left panting for air by the time this kiss was broken and I could breath again. But seriously who needed to breathe?

Since I was already half naked I decided he should be too, so I started stripping him. He tried to help but I moved his hands away telling him I could do it myself. And I did. I wouldn't let him break our kisses for anything so when he was equally half naked as I was I decided then would be the best time to move to the bed.

We literally fell onto it, but I never noticed with the strong arms around me. They absorbed all the shock of the fall and then quickly pulled me to the middle of the bed.

I had always wondered what it would be like to make love to Edward. Well it looked like I was finally getting my wish. And I was so happy I was floating on a cloud.


End file.
